Alchemist's Tales: Alphonse's Diary
by Enigmaticloverofthenight
Summary: Sadly, this guild fanfiction has died and no longer being written. Still available for a read, if anyone would like.
1. The Files

I have a gaiaonline account, and I'm in a guild that is an Fullmetal Alchemist Roleplay guild

I have a gaiaonline account, and I'm in a guild that is an Fullmetal Alchemist Roleplay guild. I spoke with the owner of the guild and asked if I could take what's been written and other events and make it into a fanfiction. When he said yes, I got to work, so this is dedicated to the whole guild! It's 11 years after the FMA movie, and a war is still raging between the Homunculi and the new Furher and his alchemists. When the old militia fell, Charlie Kazonoko stood above the rest, rebuilt the military, and behind him stand many accomplished alchemists. He still needs an ace, in order to win. Who will win though? The homunculi or the alchemists?

Disclaimer: all the characters mentioned that are not the original members are NOT my own, they belong to the users on gaia, and as for any Homunculi names, or that of Ed Elric or Alphonse, they belong to the original writers of FMA.

This first chapter will be dedicated to introducing the characters that have been mentioned so far in my guild. Hopefully the next "chapter" will have a bit more action than just a character's profile.

We have the Furher, Charlie Kazonoko, he's 21 years of age, and the average smoker. His physical information would be that of he's human, of course, and he has auto mail on both of his arms and most of his chest. Brown, short hair signifies that he's not stupid and he's usually very serious. He's tall for his age, standing at a 6 foot 8 inch height, his body proves it's power in more ways than one. Any equipment he uses would be a lock picking kit, a revolver and his alchemy.

Among the State Alchemists, he is known as the Terraforce Alchemist. This is because he uses Earth Alchemy, especially turning people to stone. His family was once known as a family of alchemists, but his family now has a bad name, which means that some people do not trust him as Furher. His personality is usually dark, but his nature is fair and just, and for that, if you support it, he is very kind. Usually having a cigarette in his mouth, no one knows the source of his "bad habit." He lost both arms and most of his chest when he got in the way of an alchemic blast caused by his father's twisted alchemic experiments. He is now trying to make the world a better place for the future.

Next, we got Jack Rapetzor Kari, a blonde with brown eyes that is usally an active speaker. His age suprises people, considering he's the Furher's secretary and apprentice. He's 19. He also stands tall at a towering 6 foot 10 inches (Wow! He's tall!) and he always has his trusty lock picking knife which hasn't failed him yet. Both legs are automail, which he got from trying to bring back his dead brother.

As if being the furher's secretary wasn't enough, he's also the Galestorm Alchemist, using wind as an alchemic weapon. His family had 3 brothers, one of them is dead, but William (a.k.a. Bill) and Nicholas (a.k.a. Nick) are both training alchemists. Bill uses wind, like his older brother, and Nick uses sand, basically more earth. Bill's personality is almost identical to his older brothers', but Nick's is quiet and shy. Their whole family are alchemist prodigies, which have earned them quite the reputation.

We have a couple of homunculi also. Our first one would be the reincarnation of Envy, and his name is Grudge. Grudge's creation would be the result of Jack trying to bring his brother back. His usual form is a lighter blonde than Jack's, and purple eyes show that he is a homunculus. But his "human" form is used when traumatizing his past brothers even further. His human form is a male with red hair and green eyes. Although he appears to be 21, he is 350 years old, and he looks like Jack's dead brother when Jack attempted a human transmutation. He uses a scythe in battle sometimes, and he leads other homunculi. He can use alchemy through a pocket watch that holds 1/8 of every alchemist's power. His cruel nature is the every day normality among him, and he's always trying to get people to insult him so he can get stronger. He cannot remember any of his original memory but his reincarnation's past can be remembered through Jack.

Zane Mustang, distant relative to Roy Mustang. Black hair, dark brown eyes, a classic. No one knows much about him, and when it comes to birthday, everyone knows he's 20. No one has asked him when his birthday is. His left arm and left leg are both automail, and he has throwing knives he seldom uses. He's another tall one, standing at 6 foot 9 inches. Also, an accomplished flame alchemist. He's the Blackfire Alchemist, because of his black flames. Nothing of his family is known, so most people think he has none, that they died or something. He's mysterious, but nice. He prefers to follow his own rules. He survived in poverty and almost died in the war involving the homunculi and the old State Alchemists (yes, Roy is dead…along with the rest of the old alchemists.).

The 25 year old Spite, who is the reincarnation of Wrath. He has one metal hand, which doesn't seem to affect him at all. He stands at an average 5 foot 7 inches, and uses a double headed spear in battle. He stands with Grudge in the homunculi organization, he's a middle ranking operative within it. He doesn't care about anything about family, and his life (and looks) are pretty much black and white. He's spiteful, cruel, has a bad attitude, kills without mercy and likes to make people watch. Overall, a pretty much fucked up person. As for any background, he doesn't remember, nor does he care.

((This is actually my RP character))

Alex Hawkeye, cousin to Riza Hawkeye, she is almost like her cousin. She stands as a First Lieutenant, and also, a State Alchemist. She's the Bluefire Alchemist, thanks to her studying when she was little, she's the youngest alchemists to join the military since Edward Elric. She's 5 foot 11 inches, and her last name describes her perfectly. She's a great shot and uses two simple, semi-automatic handguns when not using her alchemy. She's loud, sometimes irritating, she loves to speak her mind; and she has a little thing with thinking she's the best. She grew up on her own since her parents kicked her out, though she lived with Riza for a while. During that time, she studied to be an Alchemist. Even though she's 19, she's seen more things than most girls her age have, she owns a condo in Central, and usually can be seen hanging around Terraforce and Zane.

Arrogance, the 50 year old reincarnation of Pride, he looks about 20. He's 6 foot 7 inches tall and he usually has a long sword on his person. He's in Grudge's organization of Homunculi, and he's second in command when it comes to that. He hates his family, doesn't talk about them and doesn't even know them. He loves to become incorporeal (um…transparent….like a ghost.) and fade in and out of places, when it comes to killing, he becomes transparent like that and punches someone in the head, and then makes his fist solid (you can picture the mess.). He thinks he's the best thing ever and speaks down to everyone, also, looking down upon people. His background, he doesn't know and doesn't care.

Greed II, quite sexy to be honest (I'm really sorry but I can't help it, the pic is hot man….). Tanned skin, red hair (sorta like Reno's), and pale periwinkle like eyes. He may be 200, but he looks about to be in his early 20's. He's 6 foot 5 inches, and is a Renegade homunculus, not standing with Grudge and his gang. He's the leader of the rogue chimera squad. He has all the power that the original Greed had, and usually acts regal and polite, depending on the person. Knowing nothing of his family, he usually ignores questions concerning them and changes the subject. He's quite greedy, he wants everything he can have, and quite a few things he can't. Greed will go to any lengths to try and fulfill his never ending greed. Though, when it comes to fighting, he knows who he can and can't beat.

(I'm gonna skip the Ed Elric profile, considering something "Happens" to him that would have you saying: "That was a waste of my time! Why'd I even bother reading his profile….". And we don't want that, so we are just going to move on now.)

There will be two more profiles added later, but right now, they aren't really doing anything in the guild, so it would be a waste of time if you were reading this looking for the characters….


	2. Central

Once again, this is dedicated to the people at gaia and everyone in my guild that let me do this

Once again, this is dedicated to the people at gaia and everyone in my guild that let me do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA characters or any of the characters that I have not specified as my own.

The Furher's office, where a huge desk stands by the window, a large chair behind it. The chair was turned, smoke from a cigarette curled upward from the right side of the chair. Terraforce sat in the chair, playing with his cigarette with his tongue, moving it around from side to side. He looked sideways when he heard someone rustling with some papers. He turned around and leaned forward, crossing his hands over each other and looked at the Galestorm Alchemist. "Galestorm…Get me Blackfire, please." He said, taking the butt of the cigarette out of his mouth and snuffing it out in the ashtray to his left side. "Aye aye cap'n!" Galestorm said a little oddly as he hopped out of his seat and rushed out of Terraforce's office. "Oi! Blackfire, the cap'n be wantin' ta see ya!" he yelled down the hall. As he came back in, he looked at the Furher, who had one of his eyebrows raised suspiciously. Dismissing any negative feeling, Galestorm smiled broadly. "I called for the scivin' blager', aye, I did!" He said proudly, nodding his head. Terraforce narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrow even higher. "Galestorm! Cut the pirate crap, please." He said a little too seriously.

"Definitely." Someone said as they entered the room. Looking at Terraforce, Zane Mustang only half smiled, but it was barely noticeable. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked politely. "Sorry sir." Galestorm mumbled as he got back to work organizing files and what not. "Yes…Colonel Mustang…it's about Operation: Fullmetal Quest." Terraforce began. Zane allowed a small smile before replying. "Still searching for him are we?" he started. "Yes." Terraforce said. Zane looked up, "And what about it?" he asked. Terraforce looked down at his desk, grabbed a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it up with a zippo lighter. "We believe that he is near Liore…..Unfortunately, we also think that the Homunculi are there as well." Terraforce said, blowing the smoke out of his nose. Zane pondered something in his head, probably calculations or something before looking back up at his commanding officer. "How many?" He said slowly. Terraforce looked like he sort of wanted to smack Mustang, but held back. "Seven. What do you think? They are led by one called Grudge…but all we know on him is that he gets stronger when you insult him." Terraforce said harshly. Zane crinkled his nose before sighing. "Great, so they're all going after him." He said, pulling out his pocket watch and examining it. "And you're going to ask me to either a) delay them, or b) protect Ed Elric." Mustang said, almost already knowing what Terraforce would say.

Terraforce smiled, "Fullmetal doesn't need protecting, no offense but he's fantastic...I want you to spy, that's all...and convince Fullmetal to join us..If you find him...we're not sure of his alignment yet..." Terraforce said with a little chuckle in the back of his throat. Mustang narrowed his eyes, "Find Fullmetal...this should be easy...anything else?" he asked, his poker face back on again. Terraforce let the chuckle escape him, making Colonel Mustang raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "Don't be so sure..I want you to spy on the Homuculi..if they find you, good luck escaping with your life...and Fullmetal can hide well..." he warned. Galestorm looked up, "Shall I take him to the Seastrider?" he asked, curious as to see what would happen next. Zane looked at Galestorm with an "You have got to be shitting me" look before shaking his head. "…I'll take a car." He said as he saluted Terraforce and walked out.

"So…what was up with that pirate crap, Galestorm?" Terraforce asked as he snubbed out his cigarette. Galestorm was about to open his mouth bur Terraforce ignored him and spoke quickly, purposefully, and seriously with Galestorm. ""Get your ass to Liore...go to the Fountain of 'Very' Red Wine and stay there as back-up for Zane, take your priate ship if you must…" He growled, turning around again. Galestorm's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas and yelled a triumphant "YES!" As he walked out of the office, singing some weird almost drunk sounding song.

Meanwhile, whilst all this is going on, Alex Hawkeye was not happy at the moment, and she was determined to show anyone who got close that she was pissed.

While standing at the gate, Alex saw two boys running into the building.  
"...What the hell?" she asked herself in her baby-ish tone. Alex stared at the building before passing through the gate, brandishing her pocket watch which stated she was an alchemist. "Time to see why they pulled my from Liore." She said, almost dreading the idea of having a partner. "Hello Miss Alex!" One of the guards said as she passed.  
Alex smiled an award winning smile and went inside. Even though she was pissed off, she was able to hid it pretty damn good until she got outside the Furher's office. She barged in, glaring menacingly. "Considering you just fucking stationed me in Liore, mind explaining why the HELL I had to come back here?" But this all escaped her mouth just in time to see that Terraforce had vacated his office, along with his secretary. "FUCK!" She screamed in the office, she turned on her heel and left, when she was outside, she punched the wall. "Godfucking dammit." She said as she left the Central State Building.


	3. Liore: A battlefield

Liore, a troubled town, a sign above the entrance read: "Liore. Stay out if you know what's good for you!" Which is probably a little too true. Here is Cornello's chapel, the Fountain of Very Red Wine, and many other atrocities.

The fountain of very red wine. As it spews out the wine, if people taste it, they realize it tastes a bit like blood. Oh dear.

Zane Mustang examined the area around him. Sighing, he sat down on a bench near the fountain, blurring it out of his peripheral vision. "Man…this place is huge…" he said shaking his head. Zane's pocket watch beeped loudly, not even startling the colonel in the slightest. Terraforce's voice bleeped through. "Seen Fullmetal yet?" he asked casually. Mustang pulled out his pocket watch shaking his head. "No. No sign of him…I think he left town… People are starting to to give me evil glares because SOMEONE decided to nearly destroy Liore by alchemy!" he said with hints of annoyance in his tone. "Hey, it wasn't me, it was a homunculus called Pride, who was impersonating the old Furher..." Terraforce said. Mustang could almost picture his commanding officer shaking his head with a small smile playing across his face. "Yea yea, look, got any leads? I think I may be getting unwanted attention…" Mustang replied with a sigh. Terraforce was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Do you see a blonde guy? We know for a fact that a Homunculus is in Central, coming to see me...so count your blessings..."

"Look, I dont see any blonde guy. And you need to just give me another lead, and make sure you survive." Mustang said, his patience starting to ebb away.

"Good… No blonde guy is good, we know that Grudge is blonde...attach the earpiece from the pocket watch and do as I say, please..." Terraforce said, almost sounding relieved.

"Next." Mustang said plainly as he finished putting the earpiece in his ear.

"Go to Cornello's Chapel…" Terraforce stated. As Mustang rose from his seat and left, he whispered a couple of thoughts to himself. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he departed.

Zane looked up at the ruins of the chapel. "Uh…sir. This place is deserted." He said as he walked in and looked around. "I know it seems that way, but go to the private chapel room." Terraforce said, almost laughing. The colonel walked over to the private room and pulled out his revolver, checking the cartridge. Without saying anything, he cautiously opened the door, checked his gun once more, and readies his gun. As he walked in, he saw a staircase and narrowed his eyes. "Ok, sir…I've got a staircase, I'll let you know when I get to the bottom." He said as he began his descent.

MEANWHILE

Grudge looked around, an evil grin playing across his face. "I'm bored, I guess I'll make a human sacrifice." He said evilly as he walked up to a slave, who was cowering at his feet. Grudge snapped his fingers, and laughed as the slave's blood splattered everywhere. "Weakling scum." He said with an evil laugh. Turning he seemed to whistle. "Oh dear janitor." He said without mercy as another splatting sound echoed down the hall. He thought of his minions as he walked down the hall, whistling like a little kid coming home from the candy store. Jack saw Grudge and shuddered, thinking of his brother. "I don't know who you are but you'll wish that you were walking the plank than fighting me ya blagger i'll fucking rip ya gullet out" he said lowly, a guttural growl erupting from his throat. Grudge smiled at Jack. "You are going to wish that you were being burned alive." He growled playfully, reveling in the thought of seeing Jack's blood everywhere. Jack looked at Grudge. "Brother…" he said slowly. "No." Grudge said with a snort. "Do you really think I would fall for that?" Jack said as he used his alchemy to blast Grudge away.

Back to the present

Zane continued to sneak down the stairs, until he heard an alchemic blast and other noises. Crouching down, he peeked around the corner. "You had to send him…" he said, almost sounding as if he wanted to choke Terraforce. Making sure not to be seen by Grudge and Galestorm, he checked his gun again and waited for a chance to strike. Lust II (her profile was N/A to me, so you won't know much about her.) walked down the stairs, "C'mon Grudge! You could at least do this in the Plant!" she scolded. "STATE ALCHEMIST!!" She yelled down the stairs.

Zane shut his eyes and mouthed the word shit. "Bang goes that plan." He said as he slowly got up. "And you are?" he questioned, keeping his pistol pointed at her. "ZANE! Press the transmutation circle on your pocket watch! I'll appear next to you!" Terraforce hissed into Zane's ear through the communication device. "I think you have some paperwork back there to do." Zane hissed back, keeping a steady aim on Lust. As he backed up, he narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, introductions are going to have to wait. Jack, try to fight as close as possible to me. They have the front and back covered..." Zane ordered. The sound of Terraforce slamming his fists on the desk could be heard almost clearly. "Dammit Blackfire! Do it!" He snapped angrily.

"Fine!" Mustang snapped back as he pressed the transmutation circle and pulled Galestorm into the center of the room. "More room to fight now." He said with a grin holding the revolver in one hand, his alchemy glove on in the other. "But…I really think we should go instead." He commented. Terraforce appeared from the pocket watch. "Hiya Grudge…I hope you like statues, because you're about to become one!" he said as he clapped his hands and rushed Grudge, blue lightning pulsating everywhere. "…AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOTICED THE CHICK HOMUNCULI?!" Zane snapped as he snapped his fingers, blowing a hole in the wall and running through it. Stopping he turned around. "Catch me if you can!" he called as he took off again. Grudge dodged both attacks and stood across from Jack, his evil smile planning something inside his twisted head. Jack and Grudge went at it, pulling out the all the stops. "Fine Grudge...you can dodge an attack like that...next challenge: A FORCE 7 EARTHQUAKE!" Terraforce yelled as he decided to double team the homunculus. Grudge leapt back, grinning. "Ok, fine. I'll fight you, Mustang style." He said as he snapped his fingers and caused an explosion.

As this was going on…

Alex rushed into Cornello's chapel, threw it, and to the private chapel room, as she rushed down the stairs, she pulled out one of her guns and tried to put on her alchemy glove at the same time. She dropped her gun, and a couple of bullets were fired because the safety on her gun wasn't on. "SHIT!" She yelled angrily, rushing herself even more. "Don't die on me….don't die on me….they could've called me if they were going after homunculi…" she panted angrily.

Back in the buried hall

"Hey you! You're a state alchemist!" Spite yelled at Mustang. Mustang stopped and looked at Spite, rolling his eyes with an "Are you kidding me, do I look stupid?" look. "No shit." He said plainly as he snapped his fingers toward the ceiling, making it shake dangerously. "I would not use explosives, if I were you." He warned. "Fuck. Stick your alchemy talk up your ass! Blah equivalent exchange, blah the rules. Screw the rules! I have money and I'm a homunculus!!" Grude yelled as he ran around, dodging attacks. "Heh! All the alchemy! Even flashstep alchemy!" he said as he became a blur, and flickers to a solid form infront of Terraforce. "Mother Fucker, eat bullets!" Terraforce said as he turned his right arm into a gatling gun and fires at Grudge. "I agree totally." Zane said as he fired a few rounds at Grudge, then looked around. "…For everyone's safety, I think we should disappear." Zane advised. "See ya!" he called as he snapped his fingers, causing another explosion, vanishing in the after smoke.

Alex appeared, gun ready, alchemy glove on, slightly winded. Getting into the room, just to see the fray end. "Shit! I missed all the fun!" she whined as she started snapping her fingers to let her fellow alchemists escape. Terraforce appeared behind Alex. "C'mon! We're off to Risembool!" he ordered. Alex jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Sir?!" she squeaked in surprise. She nodded after what he had said registered in her brain and gave Grudge the finger. "Shit head! I'll blow you up later!" she called as she disappeared. Grudge recovered from the multiple hits he had received from the gatling gun and Zane's revolver just in time to dodge Alex's flame attack, faltering, he panted. Grudge and Jack shoot up the stairs, firing attacks at each other. "Wait for me master!" Spite yelled as he followed Grudge.


	4. Meeting Edward is a problem

Risembool, a hilly area, a small town where Ed Elric and his little brother Alphonse grew up and trained. Also, where their mother died, where they met Izumi Curtis, and where they returned and attempted a human transmutation, resulting in the creation of the first Sloth.

A shady figure walks through the entrance and looks around. "No place like home, huh?" Fullmetal asked himself curiously. Quickly, he walked and vanished out of sight, just in time, too, for the military appeared. Zane Mustang, with his serious face, didn't bother to fancy the scenery, he headed for the Rockbell residence. Whereas Terraforce busted through, brandishing his pocket watch. "Calling all state Alchemists! EVERYONE! Converge on the Elric ruin! GO GO GO GO!" he snapped through the radio to every alchemist in his military. He headed for the Elric's old home, which did stand in ruins.

Zane walked up to the Rockbell automail store and knocked on the door as he walked in. "Hello? Miss Rockbell?" he called, looking for the automail obsessed blonde. When he received no answer, he shrugged. "…Oh well." He said to himself as he turned around and left.

Alex walked onto the ruined lot that once belonged to the Elrics. Sighing, she looked up at the sky, almost half expecting a ghost to show up. "I'm paranoid." She said dryly as she turned around and left the ruins behind her. "Wonder when the others will get here?" She pondered aloud as she left to go question some of the population about the possible whereabouts on Fullmetal. As she left, Edward Elric appeared and opened up a stone door hidden under the ashes and raccoon poop.

Terraforce appeared and waited for the other State Alchemists. "I know you're down there, Elric…" He said solemnly. About a minute passed before he realized he had walked on a raccoon turd. "EEEWWW!! GROSS!" He yelped angrily. Alex ran back, brandishing one of her guns, looking for danger. "SIR!" she squealed as her superior cussed like crazy. She laughed quietly and turned around, trying not to piss off anyone. "Sir, you're going to need your shoes washed. PROFESSIONALY! That turd ain't gonna come off anytime soon." She said as she walked away. "Come back!!" Terraforce yelled after her. Suddenly, and explosion blasts out of no where and Jack, along with Grudge begin to converse.

"You bastard. I'll kill you painfully." He panted, his pirate accent dropping and sounding normal. "Why?...You bastard." Grudge interrupted him, mid sentence. "Because, it amuses me, as an immortal being, to watch mortals suffer." He growled. "You're not immortal…You have remains." Jack growled back. Grudge let an evil smile play across his face. "Hahahahahahaha! Do you know where they are?" Grudge taunted, making Jack look crestfallen. "Maybe I can't beat you, rudge! But I know who can!" Terraforce yelled as he clapped his hands together and touches the ground, making it crumble. Zane walked up, past Grudge and everyone else, right up to the hole and sighed. "…Here we go again…" he said as he dropped down into the hole. Hearing the explosion, Alex turned around and ran back. "Sir! Sir! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" she yelled, that is, until she noticed the hole in the earth. "Oh…" she said as she jumped down, taking out her guns at the same time. But, this was all an illusion, maybe a dream, who knows…

Fullmetal was making transmutation circles in the Elric Bunker, getting ready for a human transmutation. Above, Zane tumbled down on all fours. "Hey?! Where are they?" he asked himself as he looked around. As he did so, a smashing sound could be heard above him and Terraforce came crashing down and landed on Zane's back. "Elric." He said, not even helping the Blackfire alchemist up. Terraforce approached Edward, and aimed a gun at his back. "Stop this. Alphonse can't come back like you did…" Terraforce said slowly. Zane picked up his head from the ground, since when Terraforce landed on his back, he did a face plant. "You know, a 'Sorry' would be appreciated…oww…" he complained slightly. "Oh, blackfire didn't see ya...WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND?! Come and help me you lay-about!" Terraforce yelled. "It's kinda hard when you stood…right on my back." Zane said, getting up slowly. Putting on his ignition gloves, he aimed at Fullmetal. _Alex, Terraforce is away, there's enough space for you to fall through, so drop down, I haven't moved, you'll have a safe landing… _Zane though to himself.

"So, Fullmetal…We meet at last. I have a homunculus here for you to finish off!" Terraforce yelled triumphantly. "Another one? They seem to be breeding like maggots under your regime…and you too Zane Mustang. How's your cousin? I mean, how's his grave?! This job only ends in death! Can't you see that?!" Edward yelled at the two alchemists. "Why do you think we need you?! You can end this you selfish bastard!" Terraforce yelled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, flicking a piece of parchment at Zane. The parchment read:

**When Elric finishes whatever he says next, use the lit end of my cigarette to create an explosion…I'm lining it up to Elric's back…Fire a straight missile and maximum, non-lethal impact is assured…**

Zane nodded and stayed in position. "So, _Captain _Elric, you say this job ends in death? That may be, but this military isn't as corrupt as it was when you were there. I don't have a homunculus giving orders." Zane said dryly. "Just shut up! You're all just as corrupted and power hungry, don't pretend!" Edward snapped back.

Meanwhile

Alex hit something hard. It was still Earth though. "Fuck." She said. She slowly put her guns away and managed to flip onto her flat belly. Looking up at the way she had just came down. "Damn." She said as she noticed it was caving in. Angrily, she took out an ignition glove and aimed up, and snapped. The blue fire shot out of her fingers and blew a way out. Knowing she couldn't make it down, she shimmied back up and out of the tunnel.

Back in the Bunker

"Wrong." Zane said as he snapped and a black dragon shot out of his fingers and tried to "eat" Fullmetal with its giant mouth. Jack landed down on the ground, and rolled forward and sighed. "What a prick Elric! What a prick!!" he snapped angrily as Grudge landed somewhere in the bunker. "Oh damn, stuck in a room full of my worst enemies." Grudge half whined as he pulled out a scythe. "I'm not going to hurt you….Yet." he said mischievously.

Elric saw the dragon coming, and didn't move a muscle. It hit him dead on and blood sprayed from his back and mouth. "You'll all die! To bring him back!" he choked as he clapped his hands and touched them to the biggest transmutation circle, the one that was connected to every other one in the room. The whole room began to shimmer and a black stone gate rose out of the floor as the people in the room felt their bodies begin to decompose slowly. Blackfire looked at Ed with a different look on his face. "Ed…sorry." He said sympathetically. Blackfire rapidly snapped his fingers causing the air around Ed to continually explode. "Die, and be re-untied with your brother, father…and your mother." He said with a pitiful look on his face. Elric looked back at the Alchemists with a satisfied look on his face. "He's back…you can't stop it! Alphonse is here and I've done my job…" Edward said as he fell and died. A shady figure swore an oath to kill the alchemists and ran off.

"Where do you think you're going?" a dull voice echoed through the area. A man in a cloak blocks the exit and stares at the shady figure. "My, my…Don't you think you should introduce us first?" the voice said in a reprimanding tone as they grabbed the figure and held him against the wall. "Leave me…" the figure said as they clapped their hands and touched the ground, creating a smokescreen. When it dissipates, he is gone, but a diary is on the floor, next to the Blackfire Alchemist. "Zane…What's that?" Terraforce asked, pointing at it. "It looks like a diary…But who's that?" Zane asked, pointing toward the door, where the cloaked figure waved. A second figure came out of the floor, and looked at the figure at the door. "Back to your pub, if you please…" they said. The figure saluted the state alchemists, and turned around. "Maybe sometime in the future…See you around." They said as they disappeared into the darkness. The other figure disappeared through the floor once more, leaving the alchemists confused.

Zane shook his head and bent down, picking up the diary. "It's definitely a diary…It belongs to Alphonse. We should take this back to Central." Zane said, looking at Terraforce, his serious face back on. "Yeah, we should. Let's go…" Terraforce said, nodding his head in agreement. Zane looked up the hole. "Might need help with that…" he said bewilderingly.

Meanwhile

Alex made it out of the hole, her midsection covered in dirt though. "Shit. I'm gonna need a bath." She said angrily as she flopped onto her back and examined her shirt. She took several deep breaths before she slowly got up. Looking around she saw two mysterious figures, not thinking clearly, she followed them at a distance.

Back at the Bunker

"Don't worry…" Terraforce said as he clapped his hands together and a little bit of the floor they were standing on began to move upward. "So…we've lost Fullmetal…" he said, almost to himself. Zane looked at Terraforce. "…And may have gained a new enemy." He said, finishing his commanding officer's statement as he looked in the first page of the diary; not saying a word. "Anything interesting? You do know if Alphonse wants revenge, it's me and you in danger…You blew up Ed and I run the military Edward despised…You can see Alphonse's logic…" Terraforce asked, getting nosy. Zane looked at Terraforce with an unreadable expression. "14 June, 1929…Munich. Me and brother have no luck finding the bomb that the scientist from our world placed here…we've returned to Munich where we started to think." Zane read aloud from the diary. "Bomb?" Terraforce said stupidly. "Any records on this? Oh, and after all that, Colonel Zane Mustang, I hereby promote you to Brigadier Genereal….enjoy it….It means I can shift this mess to your office…Happy Birthday." Terraforce said plainly. "Uh…thanks…?" Zane said awkwardly. "So, how's the case going so far, Brigadier General?" Terraforce said, getting cocky.

Zane glared at Terraforce. "This one? I've only been on it for 5 minutes!…We seem to be going slowly…" Zane said, his patience ebbing away. "This could take a while." He finished. "Nah, mate! You're looking at the moon. The entrance is right here…we're at the top.


	5. Welcome to Alphonse's diary

The little book that Alphonse used as a diary...No one knows what's written in it. Maybe now the Alchemists can find out what they are up against. Especially when they are dealing with Alphonse Elric... 14 June, 1929 Munich Me and Brother have had no luck finding the bomb that the scientist from our world placed here... We've returned to Munich where we've started to think. 7th December 1929, Berlin We really thought we'd found it this time...brother is getting distant..I think he misses the other world..but he knows we can't go back...I wish I could understand him more... 18th February 1930, Paris The boat journey here took ages, but now we've arrived. It's a big place, and the Eiffel Tower is huge...we came here on a tip-off from a man who looked like Roy Mustang...must be the other one, from this world...it was funny when we met him, brother started pulling at his hair! But this big city doesn't feel like home to me...and it doesn't to brother either, I can tell that much... 29th June 1930 London Brother is anxious now, he says that if we don't find this nuclear bomb soon this world may die. He is missing our world, I can tell. But he tries not to let this on to me, he wants me to be happy...why, when we are together again, are there still sacrifices? 


	6. The Rise of Lust

Okay…because of some problems, we have NO idea what happened to Lust II

Okay…because of some problems, we have NO idea what happened to Lust II. So…yeah…please don't get confused. I was confused enough as it was when I started this….

Disclaimer: none of the characters (except mine) are mine. They belong to their rightful owners and should be respected as their own creations or whatever….

Back in Central, the newly appointed Brigadier General Zane Mustang sat at his desk, deep in thought; yet frantic in the same manner. Over by the Furher's office, Terraforce bustled over, grumbling. Terraforce barged into his office, taking out a cigarette pack and tossing it on his desk. "My god! What a fuck up!" he snapped angrily, thumping his fists on the desk. Mustang, hearing the Furher walk down the hall, headed to his office. He too barged in, anger and some other emotions emanating off of him in tidal waves. "Sir, do you know where Alex is?" he asked, almost breathlessly, like he had been doing something suspicious. Terraforce looked at his Brigadier General, and thought of his newly, and uninformed, colonel and shook his head. "No…But she knows how to look after herself. Don't worry." He said, trying to sound convincing. It worked. Mustang breathed a sigh of relief and saluted Terraforce before walking out. Terraforce raised an eyebrow. "So…are they going out?" he asked, almost to himself and an invisible audience. Shaking his head, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

At about the same time this was going on…

Alex Hawkeye studied her surroundings, the environment of the Underground City made her shudder inwardly. Growling quietly, she mumbled something inaudible. "What is Mustang and Terraforce DOING down here?" she pondered aloud. She stepped off the elevator and headed towards the slummy part of the Underground City.

The Poison Pub, get a beer, an ale or an anthrax cocktail! No one knows what's being passed to them over the counter. Hell, if one orders a cranberry juice, they could be dead within the hour. However, one thought might strike their mind as they contemplate these horrors: "Where the hell else am I going to get a drink?!"

The figure that was at the scene of Edward's death glided in, looking aristocratic. He asks the barman for a cherry cocktail, drinks it slowly, and then asks for some matured liquor. Then some strong cider. Oddly, he doesn't seem tipsy. A bull chimera with the ability to speak sits next to him and orders a coffee. "You are here on business, I take it?" he asks, his job is to guard his boss, and this intruder, who isn't even affected by the drink selection, seemed to be a little…intimidating.

"You could say that." The drinker said solemnly. The bull man decided to play dumb, to try his luck in what could happen.

"Well, if you are, who are you here for?" he asked, taking his coffee and finishing it in one gulp, then ordering a sandwich.

"I'm here for the barman, you could say." The drinker said, rolling his eyes as he ordered something from the top of the menu. The bull man nodded and pointed to a door. The very back door. "If you want the boss, he should be in there. If he isn't, he's getting some air and will be with you in a few moments." The bull man said, almost as a warning.

The drinker thanked him and headed to the back, opening the door quietly, he slipped in and shut the door almost as quietly as he did when he entered.

Greed II walked into the office and looked at the bull man. "You really have to stop doing that." The bull man said, shaking his head in a reprimanding manner.

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Stop what? Going out on my own? I'm a big boy, Mommy, I can take care of myself…Jeez." Greed countered. The bull man didn't even look insulted, instead, he continued on.

"You came in contact with-!"

"-Al Edric. Dropped his diary. I left it there for the military to try and decipher." Greed said, cutting off the bull man with a sly, cocky grin.

The drinker, Arrogance, snorted. "Hello, Greed." He started, just being polite. "If I totally obeyed Grudge, I'd kill you. But I'm interested in a few things: firstly, who's making chimeras for you, that's alchemy which you and I can't perform because of our 'other' abilities…and secondly, how have you evaded the entity known as Grudge for all this time?!" Arrogance snapped, smiling evilly.

Greed smiled back. "Arrogance…right. Your leader? I thought you were better than him…well, answers to questions come first. First answer, trade secret…with a hint of rogue alchemists. Second answer, I'm good at what I do. I don't like it when 'people' like Grudge keep tabs on me." Greed explained, signaling the bull man to leave, who exits quickly and silently.

Arrogance didn't seem convinced by anything Greed said. "Awfully slick of you…maybe you should close the pub now…We need a private talk. I don't want any peons barging in…" Arrogance said, leaning against a wall.

Greed chuckled. "Don't worry, they'll be no fat cats from the state, or Gluttony, down here. But, as you wish." Greed said, performing a mock bow. He walked lithely over to the door, pulled it open and yells to the bull man. "We're closing early today." He said simply before shutting it and looking back at Arrogance. "What does he want?" Greed started, a little acidly.

Arrogance looked hurt. "Grudge? Oh, he wants your head, preferably on a stake in his living room…And me? What could I want? I'm the greatest being in existence, but am I treated like so? No. I'm an inferior, or I'm called one. It's maddening…" Arrogance ranted.

Greed shrugged. "Then how about you get rid of him?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow apathetically.

Arrogance glared at Greed in fury. "I'd love to take your worthless advice right now," he started sarcastically. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But how? He has back ups and soldiers and the other homunculi, and the damage I would endure to myself would be considerable, mind you. But I am sure I can." He finished, calming down.

Greed shrugged again. "You have the ability to phase through objects…and I can become an invincible shield. How about we team up? Together, they wouldn't see it coming. You could take your rightful place as head of the business, the guy who calls the shots. A man like you shouldn't be given the work of mere grunts." Greed suggested, plotting something in his head. Arrogance looked confused. "Team? You use strange words, but I get the gist. Who do I follow? Reach to me, make me your brother. As a figure of speech…" Arrogance responded. Greed got what Arrogance was truly trying to explain. "…Okay…let me rephrase that. We work together, but since you are more powerful, you call the shots." Greed said. Arrogance smiled. "I prefer that wording. But the same meaning. You are a slick one, Greed; so I'll allow this…for now." He said, making his hand incorporeal and putting it inside his head, grabbing a brain cell and implanting it inside Greed's head. "There. Now we can communicate." He said, not even harmed by this act. Greed raised an eyebrow. "And this helps how?" he asked. "One of my communication brain cells is now fused to yours...so when I think something, you hear it...and Grudge want his man...agree to this and you'll wake up in sixteen hours, but we'll be talking all the way...even while unconscious we can communicate..." Arrogance explained.

Outside the pub…

Alex looked at the front, before it closed, she slipped in and took a seat in the far back, in the darkest corner of the bar. When the bartender and what she assumed to be a bull chimera weren't looking, she slipped in to the back room, brandishing one of her guns.

Inside the back room

"Sir…" she said, steadily stepping into view of the two, aiming at Greed. The realization dawned on her like an epiphany. These two men weren't her fellow military dogs, they weren't even men…they were Homunculi. "Oh shit." She said. She jumped back, pulling out the other gun and aiming at Arrogance. "Arrogance…Greed…What the fuck are you planning?" she growled menacingly, distancing herself. Greed looked mildly flabbergasted, but more angry. "…How did she get in here? Boris, I told you to lock the damn doors!" he roared. Boris, the bull chimera walked in. "Ah…must have been that damned back door." He commented. Greed mumbled something inaudible, turned his head to the wall and repeatedly smacked his head on the wall. "You just can't get the staff these days." He mumbled. Boris gently took a hold of Alex's guns, Alex to stunned by the chimera to do anything. "Miss, please don't try anything rash. We're not the League of Homunculi. Please, let go of the weapons and we won't be forced to defend ourselves. We won't harm you." Boris said. Alex snorted. "Bull shit." She said, no pun intended. Meanwhile, Greed looked at her, his face unreadable in his always constant plotting. Arrogance snarled. "The way I see it, little missy has been quite rude." He growled. He faded and went through her, becoming solid behind her and angling his own weapon, a long sword, at her back. "I could kill you missy, then bring you back as one of us. Would you like that? Just one jab of pain, then immortality, how about it?" Arrogance proposed, the possibility of reading Greed's mind a very prominent possibility.

Boris tensed, but Greed tapped him on the shoulder. "At least he's giving her a choice. We're missing a Lust, and she'd be a good help to us…not to mention I wouldn't mind the company of such a lady." Greed said quietly. He turned to Alex and bowed deeply. "Humblest apologies my dear. Yes, I am Greed, and this is my home. We're not part of the League of Homunculi, lead by that infuriating Grudge. We travel a different path. Whilst they pillage and destroy lives, we offer new ones. And there is a space open, now the sin Lust, has gone." He said, making eye contact. Alex twitched inwardly, her mind telling her to run, but her personality telling her to find out as much as possible then attempting to kill the homunculi. She knew that she would definitely bleed, but she knew less effort would be spent if she took down Greed first. She let them continue.

"Or Sloth, reckon liquid suits you?" Arrogance said, stepping into view of her once more. Greed looked at Arrogance, looking skeptical. "Ok, now you're scaring even me…but yes, there is also a place open for Sloth. And, once you're a homunculus, you can go back to Central. Not to spy, because we have similar enemies. And your fellow State Alchemists need our help getting rid of someone…someone who threatens the lives of your fellow Alchemists. And someone else who is immortal on their team would prove to be a great ally. Or, since I'm feeling nice, I'll escort you back to your home in Central. I have a quick deal to do there too…" Greed said. Alex shifted her weight, something telling her that he had seen her before, in action; like he knew she had potential, in one way or another.

Arrogance glanced at Greed. "Quick deal? Just how many people are you double crossing this time?" he asked, chuckling. Greed pretended to hold his chest, looking sullen and downtrodden. "Double cross? Arrogance, I'm hurt. To think that you speak so highly of me. Actually, the state that has problems that we can help, and they can return the favor. But, more on that later, I think. Now…I think our lady here has something to say." Greed said, turning and smiling at Alex. Alex tilted her head to the side, warily watching him. "So how about it? Become a homunculus and you then go back to your state job, with more power to help protect your friends from Alphonse Elric, or would you just like to go home, and we can talk with your friends there?" Greed asked. Alex, somewhere in her common sense, told herself to leave, to run back to Central and take a much needed vacation.

"Personally, it would freak them out a bit if I killed her there…"Arrogance interjected.

Greed glared at Arrogance. "I'm not killing her." He snarled.

Alex tried to hide the fact that she was scared by looking pissed off. "Give me back my guns, and I'll act like it never happened," she said, trying to inch toward the door, but realizing what might happen if she broke loose. "But…I see that won't happen…?" she continued, tensing up, not meaning it to sound like a question. _Shit…where the fuck is back up when I need it?! If I can just slip on my alchemy glove without being noticed…maybe…, _she thought.

"But…to tell you the truth…I believe that you are in league with the homunculi…especially since you have no proof." She said, trying now, not to panic. She swore she could still feel the blade, ready to slice her back or hack her to little pieces at one swing. She inhaled.

"I'm not rude, just curious…possibly morbidly curious." She said, adjusting her alchemy glove. "I'm not interested in immortality, unless it's vampirism…" she continued, putting her alchemy in the correct position in her pocket. "I might be interested in being a homunculus, but that would make me look totally different…and being 'Sloth' wouldn't make me happy…and being the next 'Lust' scares me because I don't want to get my ass raped." She said, being totally honest and as clear as possible as she slid a couple of fingers into her glove. "I don't need help getting escorted back to Central." She grumbled. "I am now a little intrigued. Whose double crossing who now?" she said, thanking whatever higher power because her glove was almost on. "Please don't kill me, how are you going to get to Alphonse?" she said, acting like a sniveling coward, even though her glove was finally on. She smiled at herself. "You are going to pay if any of my guns are fucked up even in the slightest." She said as she snapped at the two homunculi before jumping back and kicking Boris in the neck, grabbing her guns at the same time. She landed with an almost silent thud, and straightened up. "I knew…that Alphonse was back…or at least…I had a feeling. I won't go back to the Army…they never did anything for me, and fuck the state." She said, putting her glove back in her pocket and her guns in their respective places on her sides. "Change me into a homunculus, unless you're a piece of chicken shit." She challenged, defiantly staring down Arrogance.

"Now, now…" Greed said, regenerating the missing left side of his body. "No need to be so feisty. We're not here to harm you." He said, watching as Boris stepped back, rubbing his neck. "You want to be a homunculus? Just say so, and it shall be done." Greed said, his right hand morphing into black material and extremely sharp nails. "When you're resurrected, which sin would you like to be?" he said, grinning slyly at Alex.

_This is a little creepy…maybe I made a mistake? No, no I didn't. No one would miss me anyway, _Alex thought, giving her head a quick shake. "You're not acting very friendly to a lady." She stated slowly as Greed regenerated. "I had to be, feisty, I mean. That's how I am. Probably why I get called 'Sexy Lexy' by some idiotic morons? Also, he had my babies. Those things are worth at least a million, considering all the work I did on them…and that they are military property." Alex said as she cracked her neck. "Lust…let's torture all the guys out there, see what happens." Alex said after another minute.

Greed smiled. "Lust it shall be. Death will be quick and painless, and remember, do not be afraid. I'll bring you back safe and sound." He said. Greed took a step forward and impaled her with his transmuted arm right through her heart. "You never told me your name, but I don't need to ask, Blueflame Alchemist…Alex Hawkeye, I'll bring you back safe." He promised. Greed gently picked up her lifeless body and carried her in his arms. "This way," he said, as if guiding her spirit. He headed down a set of stairs into the basement, and places her gently on the floor, in the middle of a transmutation circle. "See you soon." He said quietly. He walked to the edge of the transmutation circle and watched as a door opposite of him opened and out came a woman who walked into the transmutation circle and sat down.

Before Alex got killed

"…I don't believe that death can be quick and painless…only mutilating. And how can you be so sure that I'll be back?" she inquired. She then looked at Greed, a little unsure of all his too positive look for killing. _HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME, _she shouted in her head. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, Greed's hand, also posing as his weapon, was thrust through her skin, guaranteeing an immediate death.

After her death

_I just got fondled by a homunculus, what the fuck?!...What's that light? The gate, _her spirit asked itself, the voice echoing around her.

What Arrogance and Greed are doing

Arrogance approached the circle, as if performing some sacred ritual. "In the power of the rays of the Arborous sun, I here by call your soul back to this world! Rise Lust III, and bless your sin upon this world!" Arrogance shouted, throwing red stones onto the transmutation circle and chanting. The body of Alex Hawkeye stirred. Another door opened, and two men walked through. They sat at the edge of the circle, made a cut into their palms, clapped their hands, and pressed it into the transmutation circle to activate it. The circle glowed with an eerie light, and a menacing looking vortex appeared out of the middle of the circle. Greed sat, his back to the wall, and watched. Arrogance, now in the middle of the twister, drew an Arborous mark in Alex's blood on her chest, then he began to feed the dead body red stones. The two alchemists dissolve away, eaten by the gate, and the twister turned a sick purple color. Greed smirked. "Nearly there." He commented.

"All the preparations are complete!" Arrogance's voice rang from the twister. "She shall rise in full form, and her Arborous mark is cast, now, we wait!" Arrogance said, striding out from the twister and sitting next to Greed. Greed nodded at him, and continued to watch.

"Done." Arrogance said after a few moments. Lust III sat up and examined her bust line. "You know, that sorta hurt. And it was a little disturbing…and it's a little hard to hit my heart without hitting my breasts. I mean, hello!" she said, trying to sound remotely calm as she stood up. Arrogance seemed unabashed. "So, you will be our spy in the military, get alone with Terraforce, try to seduce him, get near him…then…well…give him one of your manicures, one he'll never forget. Anyway, oh you don't know, push your fingertips forward, see what happens." He listed. Greed, from behind Arrogance, let his jaw drop. "Yeah, sorry about that, my dear. But look: no scars." He said, smiling at her, straightening up some more. "Don't get comfy though. And believe me, Terraforce is going to be a tough cookie to break. That's why you need to secure your position first in the state, then try to get information. You can use any force necessary, just don't use it too often as it might give the game away." Greed said. Lust made a mental note of Greed, apparently, he didn't like spoiled games. "And by 'give the game away', we mean a load of military special ops squads coming in, along with Blackfire and Terraforce and killing us. Yes, we're not immortal. If we suffer overwhelming amounts of damage in a short time or are put near our remains, then sealed, we disappear." Arrogance explained further.

Greed looked at Arrogance, looking hurt. "That's not nice to frighten her like that. Come on A-man, lighten up. I'm sure Miss Lust here will do fine." He assured, shrugging. Greed then looked at Lust. "Do you remember anything about your past? Because we usually get snippets of the past when you're a homunculus." Greed said, being surprisingly polite. Arrogance sighed. "I hope she does, otherwise lessons are in order. She needs to be able to infiltrate…right…Missy Lust…I'll be following you around in the state building, I'll be undetectable so I'll be able to hide and such, Greed will mass his forces, and after that, I will march on Terraforce's dead body." Arrogance said, momentarily reveling in the thought.

Greed cracked his neck. "…I'm going to pay old Terraforce a visit if you don't mind. If we convince him to help us get rid of Grudge, we have a useful ally. Then, he will become…disposable." Greed said. Somewhere, in the back of Lust's mind, Alex Hawkeye's voice rang through with protest. Lust pushed it back, ignoring what it said.

Lust raised an eyebrow as she looked at them intently. "What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, her voice different. "Who's Terraforce? And this Blackfire character? I'm a little confused." She said, pretending like she didn't hear the "past" question.

Arrogance looked at Greed. "Greed, you explain. The very mentioning of that troublesome furher is bitter on my tongue." He scoffed. Greed shook his head. "Really the dramatic one, aren't you? Now, Lust, your human name is Alex Hawkeye. Your state alchemist name is 'The Blue Flame' due to your flame attacks. 'Blackfire', or Zane Mustang, is your superior officer. He also uses flame attacks. 'Terraforce', people call him that, or 'Sir', is the leader of the military and all state alchemists. He uses earth alchemy." Greed said calmly. Lust immersed herself in her thoughts for a moment before responding. "Right. And you want me to seduce who now?" she asked, reading the other homunculi's expression. "Terraforce, but what Greed didn't mention is that Terraforce is the strongest alchemist in Amestris; be careful, we'll give you a more detailed description of him later…" Arrogance interjected.

Greed smiled cockily at his partner. "Hey, you'd have to be good to be leader of the state alchemists and military. Good luck with that. Oh, and another thing, homunculi are recognized by their tattoo somewhere on their body…" Greed said, turning and raising his left hand to show his. "Be careful not to show yours." Greed continued, pointing at the tattoo just above her breasts. "Yeah, no skimpy tops..." Arrogance agreed.

Lust extracted her nails and held them up below Greed's and Arrogance's chins. "Fucking perverts, I know not to show my tattoo. Don't worry about it." She said, applying some pressure, small drops of blood oozing down their necks. "And with that said, you won't get 'accidentally' killed. Also, I'm still a little confused. MAKE. MORE. SENSE." She finished before stepping back and crossing her arms.

Greed pretended to put his arms up in surrender, black skin showed on his neck, where Lust's nails had been. He wasn't bleeding at all. "Easy, darling. Only trying to help. Well, might as well let the boss-man over here take care of the rest. Basically, the head of the military is your target. If you slip up once, they will either torture you to see what you know, or kill you on the spot. Now, good luck and goodbye." He said as he turned, and headed back up the stairs, waving carelessly as he left. When he was out of earshot, he mumbled to himself something along the lines of "All giving and no taking." Once he had headed up the stairs, a distinct slam of a door marked his leaving.

As Arrogance prepared to leave, he cast one look at the stairs. "Well Lust, get cracking." He said. Lust glared at him. "It might help if I know where the fuck he is." She snapped, stamping one foot impatiently. "Hm…" Arrogance said, staring at a wall. "He's at the library…off you go and here you go!" he said as he handed her an earpiece. "I can give you orders and you can report back by pressing the lower button." Arrogance continued. "And the library is in Central, correct?" Lust replied as she slid the earpiece into her right ear. "And don't I need a military uniform? Won't Terraforce notice if my alias isn't wearing one?" she continued. Arrogance laughed. "He doesn't believe in uniforms. Just like Alex Hawkeye, don't worry." He said as he departed.

Lust cussed again. She headed up the stairs and out the front door of the pub, shoving past Boris and towards the elevator to the upper world. "Releasing a monster like me may have been a bad thing, but I'll be a good girl." She said as she headed up and towards Central.


	7. Lust's Attack

Terraforce looked at a clock, sitting at his desk

Terraforce looked at a clock, sitting at his desk. Sighing he stood. Silently, he slipped out and headed to the State Library, where he was decided to pass some time.

The State Library, a grand building with many books on alchemy and other topics. All this information is available for State Alchemists, the only request? They have their pocket watch.

Terraforce walked into the library, and headed toward the back. Zane Mustang was in the history section, "…I wonder…" he pondered aloud as he grabbed a book and flipped it open, scanning it for any information he might find useful. He continued to scan the shelves of a good read, also, oblivious to his commanding officer, that is, until Terraforce spoke. Terraforce appeared from around the shelf, and leaned on it, taking out a cigarette before holding the pack open for Mustang. "Sorry to bug you, but Alphonse wants us both. So, logically, we should stick together…cigarette?" he said slowly, offering one of his treasured fags to the Brigadier General. Mustang, to absorbed in his research, took his time responding. "Sounds like a plan…and no thanks." He replied, pulling out yet another book to read. Terraforce, sensing a bit of preoccupied notions from Mustang, smiled at himself before looking serious yet again. "So, you still worried about Alex? And if you want any information, don't look here. There's a better place, follow me." Terraforce said, standing straight. Mustang seemed to be a little peeved at Terraforce's pressing on Alex Hawkeye. "It's not info, its history on the events before and after the two Elrics crossed the gate. And as you said, Alex will be fine." Mustang replied a little icily, looking at Terraforce. "Right…you sure? ...Well, find anything?" Terraforce questioned.

Mustang sighed, snapped the book shut and put it back, speaking as he did so. "Apart from the little information on what Alphonse did while his brother was missing in action, not much." He replied. Terraforce shrugged. "He learned alchemy and kicked butt in Liore, what more can I say?" Terraforce said. "He disappeared for a while in the old Ishbalan site, and wasn't seen again in for six months. Wonder what he did there?" Mustang countered. Terraforce was unabashed. "Started a rescue center for abandoned cats? He was a twelve year old kid, what could he have done?" Terraforce replied in wonder. "…Good point. I have no idea what's going on then…" Mustang growled in agitation. He hated being unable to find what he needed. Terraforce narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well…he'll be somewhere he knows. Somewhere that might remind him of Ed." Terraforce said, his voice trailing off as he spoke.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Risembool? He had no recollection of anything before that." Mustang said. "Yeah. But he found out about all his adventures from Roy Mustang, Izumi Curtis, and Winry Rockbell." Terraforce said. Terraforce's younger brother, Alex, walked in. "Hey bro, your sulking again. I heard about the fuck-up. You killed Elric? HA HA HA HA!!" He said loudly, and was quickly hushed by a librarian. "Yes, I killed Elric. Now get your scampy ass back to the fucking mansion!" Terraforce hissed. Alex looked at his brother. "No, I'm going shopping." He replied defiantly. Mustang rolled his eyes impatiently. "With who's cash?" Terraforce pressed. Alex shrugged. "No one's in particular." He replied. Terraforce seemed to grow taller with his fury, making a small librarian who passed by jump before hurrying off. "If you've been stealing the state taxes again, I'm going to wring your scrawny neck." Terraforce threatened. Mustang, having had enough, slipped over to the next section.

Terraforce glanced back, and then glared at his younger brother. "Look what you did!" he growled. "Come back, Zane!" he finished. "I'm just in the other section." Mustang retorted, striding back into the section he was just in. "Sorry, other section." He said, smiling slightly. He looked at the rows of books wistfully for a few moments, indulging in some memory of some sorts. At the entrance to the Library, someone else walked in.

Lust III walked in and brandished her past identity's pocket watch before venturing further into the Library. She let Arrogance know that she had successfully infiltrated the library, and that she was going to have some fun. "Time to find Terraforce." She reminded herself, even though the pull to be reckless seemed to be intoxicating. As she walked slowly, she heard the little scuffle between Terraforce and his brother. She walked towards it, intrigued. She rounded the corner of the shelf, where Terraforce stood, towering over his brother. She pretended to sigh, relieved.

"Oh! Sir! I thought you were missing!" she commented lightly. "Who's spending who's cash now?" she asked politely. Terraforce sidestepped around his brother and gestured to him. "This bloody scamp!" he replied. Lust indulged in a thought for a moment; slightly hurt that Alex Hawkeye hadn't been missed. She blocked the memory flashes Alex's mind were projecting and scratched her head. "I see…? Does it really matter? Alex, who's cash you spending babe?" she asked the younger brother, surprising Terraforce. She watched the two brothers for a time before pressing her earpiece. "Hey Arrogance…can you hear me?" she asked quietly. She waited for a response, as she did, she cleared her throat. "Hey, Alex…can I speak with your brother for a bit? Please?" she asked, giving Alex the puppy glare. "Yes…what?" Arrogance relayed, a delayed response, no doubt. Lust started slightly before growling. "Aren't you supposed to be helping out? You're nowhere to be seen!" she hissed angrily. From the earpiece, Arrogance sighed. "As you are in the Library, try to steal records of Alphonse Elric and with the whole Terraforce thing? You're pretty much freelance. Just act human." Arrogance replied.

Lust snarled. "Steal reports?! Do you know how many military personnel are here?!" she snapped. "And that damn Terraforce isn't biting…I might have to go through Mustang…" she added lightly, not really caring which tactic she did. Zane emerged from behind another bookcase. "Nope… couldn't find anything else on…Alex!" Zane exclaimed, surprised to see Lust. He gave a small wave/salute, smiling slightly. "I was getting worried, you were gone a long time. I'm glad you're alright." He admitted sheepishly. Had Alex Hawkeye still been there, she would have possibly blushed. Lust pretended to just choke back a laugh. Terraforce returned to the business at hand. "So…where were you?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. She pretended to blush, as if remembering something she did and hoped that she could pull this off. "Um…hey." She said, waving back at Mustang. "I was…waiting for some backup…and I got into a fight…and got captured by a homunculus…" she responded, formulating a quick lie that may have been partially true. "And after that…I met someone." She asked, as if a certain thought pervaded her mind. Terraforce glared. "Which homunculus?" he pressed. In her ear, Arrogance gave a hiss of disgust. "Don't mention the homunculi, fool! This lie can't be backed up! Kill them all, some spy you are!" Arrogance snapped. Lust smirked at both Terraforce and Arrogance. "Don't worry about the damn homunculus. I made sure it burned in my blue flame. I watched it writhe in pain. I would never let myself get harmed by a homunculus." Lust growled. "Don't worry, Arrogance. I'll twist them around my little finger…and Mustang can't stop staring at me." Lust whispered to Arrogance. She smiled when she looked back at Terraforce. Zane opened his mouth, clearing his throat. "Well, after the Liore incident, Lust disappeared from our radar. Maybe she was lying low, then went after Alex…considering what happened…" Zane said. Lust laughed. "Nice contact lenses." Terraforce commented, as if Zane hadn't spoken.

Lust let her laughter subside into a chuckle, trying to compose herself. The very mention of Lust II stirred up some bile, apparently, Alex had wanted to kill that homunculus. How entertaining Lust III found it. "Lust didn't go after me. She values her pretty little head of hair too much. She knows I would have burnt her to a crisp." Lust growled, privately indulging in the thought of it. "And thanks. I guess." She added, acknowledging Terraforce as well. Zane smiled and rubbed his eyes. "What a day! I think I'm going to head back home in a while." He said. Lust smiled at him. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in forever. You should get some rest before you get sick." Lust commented plainly, blocking out the feeling Alex Hawkeye tried to emit. She cast a sideways glance at Terraforce and was trying to figure out how to get him alone when Zane spoke again.

"Yeah…but I have to be awake. Down in the bunker, Edward Elric died, but a reborn Alphonse rose from the dead and disappeared. We, Terraforce and myself, have now become targets. He's coming after us, so I have to be prepared..speaking of events, I got promoted to Brigadier General!" Zane said, smiling and giving a small thumbs up. _NO! You don't have to be prepared! What are you thinking,_ Alex's Hawkeye's voice rang out in Lust's head. She quickly shook it off. Blinking stupidly, she pretended to be in a state of shock. "Elric died? Who killed him?!" she asked. "Congrats on the promotion. Keep up the good work." Lust said before shivering slightly. Terraforce yawned. "I'm going home to get some sleep." He said. He waved and exited, and then headed home to his mansion. "Bye." Mustang said as he, too, left to get some sleep. Lust waved, "See ya." She said.

Terraforce's mansion

Lust smiled as she easily broke into Terraforce's mansion. On an upper layer floor. Possibly the attic. "Hey, Arrogance. What would you do if I told you I was in Terraforce's mansion…and what would happen?" she asked, pressing the lower button on the transmitter. She waited for a reply, and sat down gingerly on a box. "Terraforce would turn you into stone and cut your head off, why?" Arrogance responded. Lust laughed. "I sincerely doubt that." She stated, chuckling. "I'm in his house. Any reports lying around I can steal. While I'm waiting for a chance to steal those reports from the library. Oh! That's right. Are there any specific reports you needed? I'm going to steal what I need to steal and get out. So you'd better tell me now." Lust finished. Lust filtered through what Arrogance was relaying to her before he showed up. "What?" she whined when he did. "Let me get this straight. Go to Terraforce's office, nick some files, and replace them? And then get out before he notices? What'll happen if I'm caught? Get all drooly and act like you kidnapped me? What'll happen if Mustang comes? HE PRACTICALLY LOVES MY OLD SELF!" Lust exclaimed in unabashed despair. Arrogance grinned slyly at her. "Oh yeah! Mustang lives here!" he said with an evil smile. Lust snarled. "On the top floor, grab my arm please, and get ready for a weird feeling." Arrogance said. Lust leered at Arrogance. "Well…this is just great. You could have TOLD me that Mustang lived here." She grumbled. Lust gently gripped Arrogance's arm and cursed in another language. Arrogance went into his little specter form and drifted up, leaving Lust behind. "Show off!" she hissed angrily. Zane entered his front door, shut it, and headed upstairs. Arrogance was on the second floor, sneaking around. Zane, sensing something, slowed his pace, he made his way up to the next floor quietly. Terraforce appeared in front of Mustang, disgruntled. Apparently, he too, had sensed the disturbance. Standing in his boxers, he ruffled his already ruffled bed head. "What?" he asked groggily, looking around. He looked at Zane, and then a clock. He looked back at Zane who looked a myriad of things. "It's 3 in the morning." He said.

Zane's face got hot. "Get something on then, jeez." He growled. Terraforce really had some bad habits that he should really kick, Zane observed, his habit of sleeping in boxers and then wandering the house was sometimes an annoyance to the Brigadier General. All the same, he continued. "It's cold." Mustang said, shaking his head and looking around. Lust, being on the same floor, but around a corner, looking at the stairs where Zane stood, and at the top, Terraforce, tensed. She knew this may have been a bad idea, regretting it the moment Arrogance showed up. "Damn." She whispered, shaking her head. Lust stopped watching Mustang to slowly let het gaze creep to Terraforce's, the two of them still speaking in low tones to each other. She blushed slightly when she saw Terraforce, and pressed herself back, against a wall and tried not to gag. "Disgusting! Put some damn pants on!" she hissed quietly.

Terraforce sighed and created some trousers from a rug. "Itchy!" he exclaimed. "Oh, yeah. But this whole building has central heating…window…" he finished. Zane nodded slightly. "But you were asleep, so that means someone or some people are here uninvited." He growled. Lust looked around for Arrogance, soon finding him, she gave him a "We are fucked" look and inwardly sighed. She tensed even more, hoping some shiny beam of light would light her path. Arrogance faded out and drifted to Terraforce's office. He placed the documents in a folder then glided out the door and disappeared. Only to reappear next to Lust. "Now…we wait." Was all he said. Lust glared at Arrogance and mouthed a sentence. "Did you get the files and whatever other shit?" she asked silently. She shifted uncomfortably. "If you say so…" she whispered. Arrogance seemed insulted. "It's done, so chill it, and you can't hide behind 'it's my time of the month' because your dead. You can't menstruate." He snarled. Lust rolled her eyes, he had no idea what girls went through every month for 5-7 days for 30 something years. Instead, she let it drop. "… No comment." She said as she lengthened her nails and snorted.

Arrogance noticed Lust's intentions. "Good, get ready to pin them…" he said, tensing as Lust tensed. She nodded and readied herself for a signal. "And…go!" he hissed. Lust burst out and extended her nails even longer, becoming a blur. By the time she stopped moving, she had Terraforce and Zane up against a wall. She looked back to where Arrogance was and smirked. "That good enough? Or do you want them bloodied up a bit too?" she called. "…Arrogance…GET. YOUR. ASS. OUT. HERE!" she snarled, not looking at the two alchemists. Terraforce reacted quickly. He clapped his hands and pressed them against the wall, making an explosion that blew the wall and some furniture apart. He landed fairly well in the debris, Mustang getting buried somewhere. Lust jumped back. "That's no way to treat a lady." She growled, using her nails and thrusting them through Terraforce's hands. "Try anything again and I'll slit your throat." She threatened.

Terraforce chuckled. "Heh, you just cornered yourself…" he said. Lust laughed. "Like I care if I've been cornered. I'll bounce back." She scoffed, an evil grin on her face. "You...you...Alex Hawkeye...n-no...no...Alex, did you choose this?!" he asked in disbelief. Again, Lust laughed. "So what if I did? What are you gonna do? I'm pretty sure Mustang wouldn't be too happy, no matter what. I know he likes 'Alex Hawkeye'." She laughed. "Y-you! I'll kill you!" he snarled. The rage on his face was exhilarating to Lust. "You…you!!" he roared. He strained to bring his hands together, and managed to tap them together. He touched the ground, and hundreds of stalagmites rose from the ground around him. "Why would you kill me? I didn't hurt you when I showed up, did I? I'm not under the control of Grudge. I'm against what he preaches. I'm here to…help the State." Lust said as she rolled her eyes as the stalagmites rose. She retracted her nails and stepped back, an eyebrow raised. Arrogance appeared and assessed the damage. "Oh! Nicely done Lust! So yes, help the state…we want Grudge down….oh yes. Lust…I'll be back soon." He said as he faded out. Lust cussed. That chicken! He was ditching her! She snarled again before looking at Terraforce. Terraforce looked pissed off. "And just who the fuck is he?!" he roared. He reminded Lust of a father who just found out his daughter was pregnant. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know whether to call you 'Terraforce', 'Charlie', or 'sir'. Man, this is an awkward feeling. Talk about bittersweet. That's a comrade of mine…if one could call him that. He's against Grudge, we want to take him down, Grudge I mean. Along with some other people that may cause further problems." Lust responded. "See? If I was here to kill you, I would have done so a while ago. Like when you were sleeping. But, I didn't. I'm just here for answers, is that so much to ask?" she told Terraforce. Terraforce paused for a moment. "What answers?" he questioned. Lust held in the urge to smile. "What is Alphonse Elric planning?" she asked nonchalantly. "We have no more ideas than you. He probably won't go for you…yet. At the moment, he wants Blackfire and I." Terraforce responded.

Lust wasn't finished. "For the revenge of killing Fullmetal? Or something else?" she continued. "Killing Fullmetal…we have a mess here." Terraforce responded sharply. Lust rolled her eyes and sighed. "Damn. Alright…And I noticed the mess…Kinda hard not to." She retorted sternly. "So…the head of the military vs. a homunculus…how do you fancy your chances?" Terraforce asked, preparing for a fight. About 50 feet away, an explosion sounded as a stream of black fire in the form of a column shout out. Zane, who emerged from the rubble, was not hurt from a fallen bookcase which had fallen on top of him; stopping him from being crushed. He heaved himself out and lied down, flat on his back, breathing hard. "Next…time…give…a…goddamn…warning…." He panted. He wiped the soot and dirt from his eyes, and collected himself.

Terraforce snapped his attention to Mustang. "Blackfire? What are you doing, lying there? Help your furher!" he snapped. Lust narrowed her eyes and realized that she was cornered. "I was serious, Terraforce! I won't kill you! I would rather take out Grudge!" Lust snapped, shaking her head. "I don't want to fight! Stop it!" she snapped again, getting desperate. "Blackfire!? Shit…fuck…damn." She whispered under her breath, looking at Terraforce defiantly. "Aren't you going to tell him? Or am I stuck with that burden?" Lust asked. Terraforce glared at Lust. "I don't trust your kind…the dead." He said, making his arm into a blade. "Should stay dead." He growled. Lust was unaware of the threat, nor did she care. "Answer the fucking question." She snarled sharply. "Do you want me to tell Blackfire, or are you going to do it?" she reiterated. In her head, she cussed Terraforce out, and wasn't surprised at all when Arrogance came back into the picture. "Now, now, don't swear." He chided lightly. Lust smirked. "So, you finally decide to re-appear?" she responded. "Just what have you been doing, exactly? Figuring out ways to piss me off? Well, congrats, you've achieved that." Lust said, never taking her eyes off Terraforce. "When the FUCK are you going to answer my damn question? ARE. YOU. GOING. TO. TELL. BLACKFIRE. OR. AM. I?! IS IT THAT HARD TO ANSWER A SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION?!" Lust roared, her temper flaring. "I…don't answer your questions. I'm going to save Blackfire the pain of seeing what Alex Hawkeye has done…DIE!" Terraforce yelled as he charged Lust. Lust narrowed her eyes, her temper, now reflected in her eyes, held a cold fury to them. "Fine. I see how it is." Dodging his attack and standing a few feet from Blackfire. Lust bent and hoisted him up onto his feet, glaring at Terraforce before looking Blackfire in the eye. "I may look like Alex Hawkeye, but I assure you, I'm not her. And your Furher is trying to kill me when I TOLD him that I was just here for answers, and something else." Lust said, keeping an even tone. "Arrogance! Since you have the report, can we get out of here?" she growled, her tone almost breaking.

Arrogance smirked. "Prove your strength. I'll help if the need arises…this will be fun." He said. Lust glared at him, her eyes, still alight with fury seemed to project a slight madness at the same time. "Which one should I fight? Alex Hawkeye's 'beloved' Blackfire? Or her boss, Terraforce?" she inquired. She took a few steps back. "But if I bloody them up… I might go vampire." She warned. Arrogance laughed. "Yeah, right! As if! Maybe when Terraforce kicks your ass you'll be less cocky!" he responded acidly. A lightning bolt shot across the room and landed only a few feet from Lust. Lust looked down at where it struck, unabashed, unscathed, and unimpressed. Terraforce, who had begun his advance again, stopped. "Stop!" someone yelled, their voice out of breath, but definitely feminine. "And just who the hell are you?" Terraforce snapped. The newcomer stopped. "Uh, I'm a new State Alchemist. I heard the noise, so I came to check it out…I hate unnecessary violence." The newcomer said. Arrogance chuckled. "Wrong place to be…" he commented. The newcomer, the girl, had an emotionless expression, and her monotone response portrayed the even fury that matched Lust's. "Keep your hands off of me. I'm just here to stop whatever fight was happening." She retorted.

Lust refused to let the new human to get in the way. "Arrogance, handle the fresh meat. And I will never be less cocky. I was being serious, which one to fight? And by vampire, I meant this." Lust growled. She cut the newcomer along the cheek, and brought her nails back to her face, she licked the blood. "Mm…Tasty…sweet. Makes me wish I could dice you into tiny pieces." She said wistfully to the peace lover. The newcomer brought her hand to her face. "Oh dear. That might leave a scar. Looks like I'm going to have to go against my morals." She said evenly, sending another lightning bolt in Lust's direction, this time, hitting Lust in the gut. Lust took the pain. Terraforce lunged, slicing his knife arm through the air at Lust.

"Fuck!" Lust snapped angrily as she jumped back, narrowly dodging Terraforce's attack. Lust glared at the newcomer. "Oh, don't cry because your face has a scar on it. I could do worse…like dice you into tiny ass, bite size pieces. Understand that, bitch?" Lust snarled evenly. "If we can just forget this ever happened, I'll leave. Without a trace...or is it possible to EXPLAIN my situation? Like why Alex Hawkeye chose this, and the BENEFITS? Terraforce, you want to live and make sure that the future of the military is stable right? Well...let me explain some things first." Lust snarled. Terraforce braced himself. Then, after no attack, he made the ground around Lust turn to bubbling quicksand. Zane took a step back, until now, he had been totally forgotten. Lust remembered him suddenly and watched him warily. She turned her surprisingly calm expression on Terraforce. "I'm terrified of some fucking quicksand, Terraforce." She said simply, sarcastically. The anger in her tone dissimilating. She looked back at Mustang. "I'm surprised your moving, Blackfire. Is Alex Hawkeye's decision haunting you yet?" Lust asked cockily.

Lust looked at Terraforce again, not bothering to wait for a reply. "So how about it, Terraforce, you let me explain my situation, or do you still want to kill me infront of Blackfire? Because, to be honest, I think that it's justifiable that you question me, instead of the other way around. I mean, HELLO!! You're 2nd Flame alchemist goes and PURPOSELY gets killed, then turned into ME. Don't you want to know what was going through her little, naïve mind at the time she stared Arrogance and Greed II in the face? I mean, we may only have snippets of what goes through our mind, but I remember EVERYTHING she thought, felt, and did when I came into being. Doesn't that interest you in the slightest?" Lust asked calmly, flexing her fingers and then staring past Terraforce to glare at Arrogance.

Terraforce looked at Lust. "So, you're a special Homunculus, huh?" he asked. Lust shrugged. "Sure. I'm a 'special' homunculus, whatever you describe that as…So…. You gonna let me explain or what? Blackfire…aren't you gonna say anything or do I have to slit your throat to make sure your vocal cords are still there?" she asked with a sigh, and shaking her head indifferently.

Zane smiled in the slightest and shrugged. "Ok. There, said something." He replied politely. Lust wasn't sure if he was in pain or whatever because he was unusually able to hide his emotions very well. He leapt backward and pulled something out of his pocket. He transmuted both is metal arm and the object, ending in an arm with a strange bit where the hand was that looks like a mini canon the size of his hands, landing on the ground, he pointed it at Lust, but didn't fire. "You may have Alex's body, but that's not her mind that's thinking in her body. Homunculi are 'souls' created by someone to inhabit dead bodies, so you're not Alex." He said simply. Lust clapped. "Very good. You paid attention in your lessons, how very admirable. It's a wonder why you don't have a family." She commented.

Terraforce looked brokenly at his comrade. "Blackfire…" he said, seeing through the tough façade and into the pain inside. "We'll kill her…." Terraforce's voice was strangled. "Blorch…" blood trickled from his mouth as a long sword pierced his metal chest. Arrogance smirked. "I see…so you do have organs under there Terraforce." He said. Arrogance had snuck up behind Terraforce and stabbed him. Terraforce's voice was strangled. "I know you…you're father…you emerged…from that experiment….Father…was trying to make a human… he died…only his arms and chest were left…you emerged and as you did…there was an explosion… I…shielded brother…And I lost my chest and arms…and you…still a creature of no form….absorbed them…so…" Terraforce said before chuckling. "Can you move?" he asked. Arrogance, a look of utter shock on his face, did try to move, his arms. "You…you bastard!" he roared. Terraforce was still breathing, the metal had cushioned the human part of his heart.

Lust looked at Blackfire, and sighed, rolling her eyes impatiently. "I've said I'm not Alex before, sir. I only inhabit this body because I have to, I can't help that. Anyway…Homunculi can remember their 'human' escapades not as well as one would think we would. It has to be a significant thing in their heart for us to remember. But, as I said, I can remember everything Alex Hawkeye thought, would you like to know? Or just kill me, because I'd rather be civilized and explain what could happen without Greed's or my help." Lust said, tossing her head. Lust looked at Terraforce when he opened his mouth. "If you kill me, you're going to have to find my remains. Don't you know how to kill a homunculus? And what are we going to do? Torch me? Set me on fire? Burn Alex's body? That's horrible ….ARROGANCE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lust started to say calmly until Arrogance cut Terraforce. "You IDIOT! The fuck is your problem? You could've just LEFT with the reports and leave me here! You dumbass! KILLING TERRAFORCE WASN'T IN THIS PLAN OF ACTION!!" Lust snarled.

The newcomer, who had apparently spaced out, snapped back to attention. "True. You could do worse. But I didn't think you're going to get a chance to." She growled simply. Lust grinned. "Oh, really? Whose to say I can't dice you to pieces standing right here where I stand? But I don't feel like cutting anyone to pieces anymore….I just want to hold a civilized conversation…but Arrogance went and blew that plan." Lust sighed.

Arrogance growled. "Lust…You…you help me…this guy…he affects me! He's part of my remains!" he ordered. Lust whirled her head to look at him with plain disdain on her face. "So what am I supposed to do, Arrogance? Run off and get Greed? I'm stuck in quicksand with TWO alchemists trying to fight me…and Alex's memories are starting to confuse the hell outta me…I can't do that! I can't do anything right now, Arrogance. I didn't want to fight, and I end up doing it. You and Greed wanted me to help the state, not turn them against me. They didn't even need to know who I was if you had just explained to me which reports you needed! DAMNIT ALL!" Why are her memories overloading my brain? Why is all I'm seeing in my head nothing but images of her, the Blackfire Alchemist, and her commanding officer, Terraforce? Why do you need to kill off your remains? I thought that if that happened, you die too. Are you trying to tell me that you are trying to commit suicide?! The fuck man?! THE FUCK! I just want to get out of here, kill off Grudge, and take down Alphonse Elric. I don't care if he affects you! Terraforce AND Blackfire affect me considering they were the only two people that she considered closer to her than anyone else apart from Riza! And Riza was too obsessed with Roy Mustang to give a flying shit about here! Why do you think she became an alchemist? So she could blow shit up that pissed her off!" Lust said, her fury rising again.

Lust took a deep breath. "…Terraforce, if you have enough strength, could you get rid of this quicksand, please. I'm not going to hurt you, Blackfire, or your fresh meat. I just came here to get reports. Believe this or not, but you and Blackfire were the last two people on her mind when she passed through the gate. Please understand that I practically stand alone, and I'm not interested in dealing with the State again. Alright?" she said, looking the bloody Terraforce in the eye.

"And Blackfire…" Lust said, turning to look at him now. "Alex Hawkeye was definitely like Riza. Loving her commanding officer. I bet that's what she regrets, the fact that she never told Colonel, excuse me, Brigadier General Zane Mustang that First Lieutenant, sorry, she became a colonel, didn't she…? Yes she did….Anyway…I bet she regrets that she couldn't tell Brigadier General Mustang that his colonel, Colonel Alex Hawkeye, loved him. You can believe me or not, but I'm not going to stick around any longer if I don't have to." Lust said plainly.

Terraforce released the quicksand, but kept his hands together so he can react quickly if she attacked. Lust looked him in the eye again. "Thank you, Terraforce. Now, would you like my help in getting rid of Alphonse, and Grudge? Having me, an immortal, can be a great asset, if the chain of command can restrain that. That's why the original Sloth and Pride could do so much, no one was higher than them. But I'd have plenty of alchemists that could kill me if I tried anything. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Lust asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes narrowed and wary, watching Terraforce.

A heartbreaking sight. Zane Mustang shed a small tear, then aimed the cannon arm he transmuted up above Terraforce. "I'm just going to convince the sword guy to get the fuck off my commanding officer. Never actually this thing, and there's no like the present." He said simply, brokenly. The arm started to fire off a massive amount of bubbles in an arc above Terraforce. "What goes up…" he said as the bubbles started their descent over Terraforce, and impacting on Arrogance, where they collect. "…Must come down." He finished. One of the bubbles popped against the edge of the sword on Arrogance's back, resulting in a chain of explosions as they all pop and explode, making a massive fireball.

As the dust cleared, Terraforce was still standing there, without a scratch on him. He pulled the sword out from his back and thrust it into Arrogance, pulling out Arrogance's heart. "Half of that…Is MINE!" he howled triumphantly. Terraforce de-transmuted Arrogance's hear and put it into his own. It completes and everyone could see the light of an activated Arborous mark. Terraforce's eyes turn to a purple shade and cat like in the pupil. "Hi!...I'm Xenos!" said the form of Terraforce. It made some red stones with alchemy. He ate them and smirked. "Show time!" he said as red energy appeared in his hands. He threw the energy at Lust. The energy, Lust realized, was a raw alchemic ignition.

Lust looked at Blackfire and sighed. "Blackfire…" she said warily. When Blackfire attacked, and stood flabbergasted, staring down Xenos. Her eyes widened when he had showed up, and she just barely ducked out of the way and huffed, her pride ruffled. "The fuck is your problem?!" she snapped, flinching slightly at the sound of an inevitable explosion. "Terraforce? Where's Terraforce, Blackfire?! What's going on?!" Lust asked, panicking.

Xenos looked at Lust. "I see you're special too…Blackfire hasn't a clue what's going on. I…will still work for the good of my nation. I will take all of your powers. If you don't want to become human…" he started as he grinned cruelly. "Then test your strength against that of the eighth homunculus!" he challenged.

Alex, Terraforce's brother, who also is apparently a very heavy sleeper, woke up and stumbled out of his bedroom door, and fell two stories down. "AHHH!" He yelped in surprise before a thump echoed. He landed next to Blackfire and looked around, "Uh…what's going on?" he asked, confused.

Lust looked at Xenos. "Become human? As in what? I'm not following you." She growled, readying herself for an attack, narrowing her eyes at Xenos.

Zane faced Lust. "So…Terraforce and Arrogance…sorta related…Now fused-ish…um…Furher…er…is Xenos…basically either you or I are now in deep shit…er, probably you! Hm…my advice…Run!" He said. Lust glared at him. "Shut the hell up. I can take care of myself just like Alex Hawkeye. Don't take me lightly. I want to find out more about this fucking homunculus," she said as she gestured toward Xenos. "before I do anything else next. Got it?" she snarled.

Xenos looked at Zane. Not to worry Zane. I'll take care of Lust. I need her powers to take on Grudge." He said. Lust dropped her jaw. "You need my power to take on Grudge?! Are you a fool?! What'll happen to me after whatever?" Lust asked, her curiosity claiming her, yet her dominant sounding voice sounded too much like Alex Hawkeye for her to care. "Answer my questions." She growled. Greed slammed into the room, clutching his head in pain. "GREED!" Lust shouted in surprise. He ignored her. "You…killed Arrogance…d'you know how much of a headache a dying psychic connection gives you?!" he said, shaking his head violently. He looked around. "Oh…so…er…who are you?" he asked stupidly.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "That's Xenos, Greed. The 8th homunculus. He's…not the brightest crayon in the crayon box." She explained. Xenos smiled at Greed. "Let's see a red stone reaction!" He cackled as she shot another red energy beam at Greed. The beam stuck Greed in the chest, activating his diamond armor. Greed shook his head. "What was that supposed to b- ARRGHHHH!" He screamed as the energy spewed from his heart and made his armor glow a violent scarlet. It subsided after a while, Lust looked more than a little shaken at this, but quickly recovered when Greed stood. "That was worse than my fucking headache!!" he snarled. Lust raised an eyebrow at this, and laughed at the remark he had made.

Spite, a pitiful homunculus that used to follow Grudge around everywhere, showed up and shouted something inaudible. Xenos, sensing the power, dived on him and sucked out his power and then killed him. He looked at Greed. "See what I can do? Let's fight!" he challenged, yet again. Lust wanted to stop the fight, she had the power, she would just be the one to die, and she didn't want to yet, so she offered her advice to Greed. "Greed, I wouldn't fight him…you know who you can and can't fight. Xenos is one of those people you can't fight. Just back down." Lust warned, eyeing Xenos.

The newcomer alchemist stood frozen for a few moments before she moved. "I think I should go get some stronger alchemists for back up," she said as she ran back to the state building. Lust watched the fresh meat alchemist run off. She snorted. "Chicken shit. Can't handle a room full of homunculi." She whispered under her breath. "And if I am in 'deep shit', I'm taking someone down with me." She finished to herself.

Greed had observed the killing with much curiosity, ignored Lust, and shrugged off his jacket. "You seem tough…you took down two homunculi, and I know how to play this little game." He said as his body underwent the diamond transformation and cracked his knuckles. "I don't plan to go down easily." He warned. Lust shook her head. "Dumbass is going to get himself killed." She said to herself. She leaned over to Blackfire and spoke in a low whisper. "Blackfire…is that still Terraforce? What the hell is going on?" she asked, turning to face him at an angle, just in case Xenos attacked her.

Zane shook his head. "At the moment, your guess is as good as mine." He replied. The corner of Lust's mouth twitched in an effort to restrain a smile. Lust rolled her eyes impatiently. "Man! I thought you were following this!! Oh well…Hey Greed! Don't get killed now! I don't wanna go down…" Lust scoffed half angrily as Greed prepared for the fight. She sighed, not finishing what she was originally saying, stretched out her back, making it crack and pop in several places in her back and neck. "Oh lordie…this is gonna be…interesting." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

Xenos finally decided to answer Lust's questions. "Hmm…I have the ability to purify, not kill, but purify a homunculus. I can bring you back as a human. Become a homunculus again, and I can't help you. Greed," he said as he turned to his opponent. "You're strong, and so is Lust. I could take out Arrogance on my own, and that pitiful thing," he started, pointing at Spite's heap of a body. "was nothing. But I do have the power to take you on and live, that is not to say I win. I still work for my government. Grudge is my main target, you two can help. The purification process won't take anything you cherish dear Lust, or should I say, Bluefire Alchemist Alex Hawkeye. All homunculi, I believe, wish to be human, am I correct?" he asked. Lust merely nodded, keeping silent.

A suit of armor came out of one of the rooms, and Lust, along with whoever was paying attention, saw it's eyes were lit. "I've seen it all…heh heh heh. Terraforce, by morning, the whole country will know what you are." It said before the light faded from the suits' eye holes and crumpled to the floor. Upon hearing the crashing noise, Zane spun around and looked toward the source. "…Unless you know someone else who can animate armor, we have a slight problem." He said as he approached it and picked up the head.

Xenos looked slightly let down. "Hm… now the state won't trust me. But without me, Grudge's field is clear. On the bright side, they can't get a new Furher until they kill me. I suggest that we," he said as he gestured to Lust, Greed, and Zane. "and that new alchemist form a team. We'll take down Grudge, no problem. So, who's in? Who's coming with me?" he said. Zane just spoke. "Anti-Grudge, I'm there. As long as there are no uniforms." He said. Greed shrugged. "As long as I get what I want, no problem." Xenos nodded. "Hm…but we need money. Central bank, me and you," he said as he pointed at Greed. "and Zane. We're going to invade it. Watch out though, the guards have 90 caliber machine guns, and General Caspian has the latest in state artillery. It's a 120 caliber swan of a shot gun. It blows through five feet of reinforced steel with one bullet, and the baby loads 20 at a time. Hm…I'm having that gun. Greed, you want explosives? Big boom for a big guy like you, and I'll throw in an alchemically modified 90 caliber machine gun. Take all the money you want. I'll take my savings and you take the other vaults. Take the taxes, do whatever you want. See you there. Oh, and Lust, if you're in, please, feel free to come too." Xenos said as he disappeared. Lust rolled her eyes. "I'll just go for the hell of it." She commented to herself.

Lust's feathers were more than a little ruffled, considering Xenos left before she could ask another question. "As in become Alex Hawkeye again?" she asked herself curiously as she reviewed tonight's events in her head. "And…if we are robbing banks," she said, turning away from the fellow homunculus and Mustang. "I'm in…I'm in the moon for rolling in cash." She said to herself quietly as she shrugged apathetically. "But… wouldn't you think that Grudge…could…figure…this…Never mind. He's too much of an insolent fool to realize anything. Anyway…I'm definitely in." she told herself. She walked past Greed and threw everyone a glare. "Greed, you get everything you want all the time. Don't you think someone else should get the pampering? Like me? And Zane…fresh meat… let's go." She said, waiting for the fresh meat. The fresh meat, who had reappeared shortly after Xenos left stood, looking at Lust disdainfully. "My name is Saki." She growled. Lust smiled. "Let's go then, Saki." She said, leading the way out. Zane and Greed followed behind. Saki was the last to leave, "Hey! Wait for me!" she called as she rushed after them.


	8. The Attack at Central Bank

Central Bank, the biggest bank in the area. The bank where the tax money is collected and stored, yet it also contains the savings of the Furher and other higher ups. The guards carry state of the art weaponry, each one armed with insanely powerful guns. Who would honestly try to rob this place?

Xenos, not bothering to look back behind him, looked up at a fence. With a small smirk, he jumped and cleared it, landing catlike on the ground in front to the bank. He straightened up and strolled through the front door, leaning against a receptionist's desk. He winked mischievously. "Hey there." He flirted before smiling and walking forward. Stunned, the receptionist coughed. "H-hey…Purple eyes! HOMUNCULUS!" She shrieked. Xenos, irritated that he'd been ratted out turned and slashed her with the same sword he used to cut out Arrogance's heart from. "And let the games begin!" he called as guards and soldiers rushed him on all sides. Looking around plainly, he narrowed his eyes. "Where are Greed and Blackfire?" he muttered to himself as he disposed of the soldiers.

Greed sauntered into the room in his diamond form, a fox grin spread about on his face. He was followed by chimeras, and strolled over to the storage area, killing guards where they stood. General Caspian, head of the Central Bank's guard came around a corner and fired his gun. Before he could fire a second round, Xenos slinked up and slashed the poor mans legs with his blade and blasted him in the face with red stone energy. Caspian's skull crumpled and his neck split to his mutilated face was dangling off his shoulder. "Not the nicest way to go, but hey." Admitted Xenos, who winced slightly. "Good to see you, Greed. These guns do any damage to you?" he asked out of curiosity, unaware of Alphonse creeping around in the back of the bank.

As this was all going on, Saki and Lust cleared the fence by jumping it, landing with almost silent thuds, the girls looked up. Lust's evil grin made Saki wary. "Oooh. I get to have some fun!" Lust said in a soft tone. Saki nodded and Lust ran into the bank, Saki close behind.

Alphonse spotted Greed and Xenos and clapped his hands. "This, you bastard, is for my brother!" he yelled as he aimed for Xenos's head. Xenos blocked with his automail arm. It blasted apart and he ran around now with only one arm. Alphonse followed him around until they reached a dead end, by a vault. "No alchemy now, Xenos. You can't create a red stone without the clap of your hands, it's over." Alphonse teased. About to deliver the final blow, Alphonse saw a glimpse of his brother, blood leaking from a stump. He saw Xenos's arm pour blood everywhere. He clapped his hands again and touches them to the Xenos's automail arm, thus opening the Gate. He sent Xenos into it but didn't close the doors. Instead, he used his skill to de-age Terraforce and take away the rage of a Homunculus. Alphonse's self hovered over the body of a thirteen year old boy, the birth of the eight homunculus…

Greed, stopping his onslaught looked over to where Xenos was and winced. "Nasty way to go there…" he muttered. He walked over to the wall and tore it off, turning, he broke it into four pieces and throws them down the hallway, slamming into any guards along the way. Lust, backed by Saki entered the bank. "Stay back, Saki. You can't handle them like I can." Lust said as she lengthened her nails. She grinned, bloodthirsty, and growled. "Big mistake, mortals." She snarled, only half backed by anger. The other side was Alex Hawkeye, screaming for her to stop. She took her nails and slit their throats, each one falling with a thud. She brought her nails to her face and licked the blood. "…That was pleasant. More enjoyable than I thought it would be…" she commented as she stepped over their lifeless bodies. She saw guards and chimeras, both dead or dying and smirked. She only arrived to see what happened to Xenos. She stopped next to Greed and coughed. "What's happening now, Greed?" she asked, scratching her neck. Saki stopped next to Lust. "I should have ran faster!" She gasped. She looked over to where Lust was looking. "What's so interesting?" she asked before turning away, her face pale.

Lust grinned. "If you had run faster, you would have witnessed this bloody doing. Wish I'd seen it though." Lust said, rolling her eyes. Greed noticed the kid and pointed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Babe. But it looks like he's still breathing." He commented. Lust looked over and laughed. "Guess you're right." She said…

What you need to know for the next part

Okay, so here's the next tidbit, we went and did a bit of a time jump, considering it was during summer and everyone was leaving for a break. It's now been three months later since the attack and Zane Mustang became Furher and is looking forward to re-meeting Charlie Elric who is coming in to do his Alchemy Exam ((the mix of Xenos and Alphonse)). Lust has done a few undercover projects for the military and as a reward, is now occupying the Tucker Estate ((newly restored, of course.)). Greed, after robbing the bank returned to his pub. He wants to re-recruit Xenos, but Zane thinks he's planning something. Charlie Elric has enjoyed these last three months, training hard to become an alchemist with the help of Alphonse, who acts like a father. He's been staying in Risembool and has become an accomplished Alchemist within his area. He is now coming to Central to join the military for what he thinks is the first time. Grudge has been building up his army again after the disaster in Liore. Saki had been dubbed the Blueflash Alchemist. Jack, who disappeared after Liore, joined Grudge.

Thanks for reading part one! I'll be sure to start on part 2 when I can contact the head of my guild about where to start next, the definite new starting point was never determined! ! Just send me an email:

if you have ANY questions, comments, or ideas!


	9. Part Two: Welcome back, Grudge

Part 2 of Alphonse's Diary!

Central, to Mustang, it now seems eerie and dismal, without Terraforce and Alex Hawkeye, what's the point of being the Furher?

The Poison Pub, Greed II is sitting on a couch drinking one of his vile concoctions, laughing about some insane joke going on in his head.

The Tucker Estate, it is dark, creepy, and now home to a homunculus! Lust is looking out a window, thinking.

Liore, deep within the shadows, Grudge is tormenting Jack to do his cruel bidding while plotting to get revenge.

Saki is at the Central building, speaking to an assistant…

Mustang sat at his desk, a heavy sigh escaping him. Flipping through some documents, he sighed again and thrust the papers away, growling. "Damn it!" he yelled. Drumming his fingers on the desk, he found his thoughts wandering to Alex Hawkeye and Terraforce, back to when they both were human…

Lust looked out a window, staring disdainfully at the passersby and shaking her head in disgust. "Geez, why do I have to suffer? Why can't Alex Hawkeye have her own body back? I'm a little bored of living here…And Mustang just orders me around…" she growled. _That's because this happened through alchemy…there's almost no possible way to get me back in my body, Lust… _Alex's voice echoed in her head. Lust growled and looked up at a clock. "Yeah, well, figure out how! I'm tired of this! If you can get your own body back, and let me have my own, then I'll be happy!" she snapped to no one in particular as she exited the estate and walked stiffly down the street, her arborous mark well hidden.

"Hm…wonder what Grudge is up to…?" Greed commented to himself, scratching his stomach. "The old bastard probably isn't doing anything particular…but I should get a hold of 'Charlie Elric' and run some 'experiments.'" He said slyly as he rose from his seat. "I'll be back later." He told the head bartender, waving one hand dismissively.

Mustang looked up and out of the window, raising an eyebrow. "That's right, Charlie Elric is…oh shit." He muttered as he turned towards the door. He stood and headed out of the door, sticking his head into the hall. "GET ME SAKI AND ALEX HAWKEYE ON THE DOUBLE!" he yelled. Several guards jumped, nodded and raced off, bumping into each other in the process. "…Idiots…" he muttered as he shut the door and sat back down at his seat.

"Miss Saki!" someone called. Saki looked over at the guard rushing over to her, the other one running right past her. She put the cigarette that she was about to smoke back into its container and put that in her pocket, looking more than irritated. "Yes, private?" she replied. "Furher Mustang would like to see you. It sounded urgent, Ma'am!" the guard said with a stiff salute. She nodded. "Return to your post." She ordered. "I'll see him when I can have a smoke." She continued, shooing the soldier away.

Lust braced herself for an attack as the guard rushed toward her. "Alex Hawkeye?" the guard asked. "What do you want?" Lust growled, calming down. "Furher Mustang requested an audience with you. Immediately." The private said. "Alright. Go back to your station. I was on my way to see him anyway." Lust said.

In Risembool, Charlie Elric ran ahead of his 'father', playing an honest game of tag. "Can't catch me!" he yelled gaily as he clapped his hands. The red glow appeared around his physical being followed by a blue light. He stuck Alphonse in the ground. "Ha-ha! Gotcha! This alchemy thing is easy!" he teased. Alphonse smirked before looking completely horrified. Behind Charlie stepped Greed, who placed a firm hand on Charlie's shoulder blade. "Night, night." He crooned, knocking Charlie out. "YOU BASTARD!" Alphonse yelled. Greed, undeterred picked up the kid. "Aw, don't compliment me so, sir." Greed said before leaving, the unconscious boy slung over his shoulder. Once out of earshot and visibility of others, Greed tossed the kid into a sack and hauled ass back to the Poison pub.

Whilst the kidnapping is occurring…

Lust met up with Saki and gave her a small smile. "Saki." She greeted. Saki nodded. "Oh, hello Lust." She whispered in response. "Mustang needed you too?" Lust asked. "Yeah. You?" Saki replied. Lust nodded. "This will be one interesting threesome…" Lust joked, shaking with laughter. Saki's eyes seemed to bug at the thought. Lust laughed again and opened the door to Mustang's office and crinkled her nose. "Sup Sexy?" she said as she leaned against the old secretary's desk and tracing a circle on the wood. Saki's jaw dropped as Lust said this. "Any new mission or whatever that you would like me to do? It get's pretty boring over at the old Tucker Estate…" she grumbled as she set some old documents on fire and looking at the Furher, waiting calmly for his reply. Saki looked at the Furher. "Excuse me, sir. But you wanted to see me?" she asked before totally losing her train of thought. Lust looked at Saki and smiled at the joke that was inside her head. "Since you seem to be content to ignore us, I'm just going to leave. Summon me when you have something important to say." She said as she walked past Saki and out of the office. Saki, face red, saluted. "Sorry, Sir." She said as she left the room in quick haste.

Lust was headed down the hallway when Saki caught up. "Don't look so flabbergasted and breathless. Someone's going to think you committed a murder or just finished a round of quick sex." Lust said. Saki grumbled something and Lust laughed. "And besides, as 'Alex Hawkeye,' I have to keep up my charade as 'Mustang's Shadow Lover." She continued. Saki gagged and stumbled before catching herself. Mustang, back in his office, shook his head with a playful smile on his lips. "Nice seeing you too again, Lust." He said. "Maybe I should give her a mission…" Mustang asked himself. Lust spun around, an idea popping into her head. "Let's see if he's out of his trance NOW." She growled as she retraced her steps back to Mustang's office. She shook her head as she entered and smiled slightly. _Don't you touch him, _Alex screamed in her head. Lust's gaze traveled to Mustang. "Oh, I see you're back and out of whatever daze you were in. Listen, I have a question about Xenos, that '8th Homunculus' or whatever that showed up when Terraforce got his heart back. I know you remember its remark about having the ability to change a homunculus back into a human, so I'm not going to bother with beating around the bush… But I was wondering… Do you think he meant changing us back into our original selves? Because if so, I might be dumb enough to try it…only to get rid of Alex's memories that keep swarming my brain. She said as she leaned against Mustang's desk and looking down at him. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Mustang looked up at her slyly. "Only out for your own gain, as always." He commented. Lust chuckled. "Answer the damn question, Mustang." She replied.

Mustang thought for a moment, leaning back in his chair. "Perhaps. Xenos replaces red stones into energy for him to get the power, and the homunculi to become human…but memories…locate the latest homunculus, maybe they have the answer." He said as he looked at her and smiled. Lust raised an eyebrow as he spoke. She smirked slightly when he spoke about the human tidbit and waited for him to finish. "You know…You don't have to act all high and mighty. It's okay to say you want Alex back." she said slowly, shaking her head and placing a hand on his shoulder. _GET. YOUR. HAND. OFF. OF. HIM, _Alex snarled in Lust's head. "But, do you have any leads on where they could be?" Lust asked, taking her hand away. "If you did, I'm pretty sure I could find them, but it would be nice to know where to start… sir." She finished, pushing herself off his desk and heading to the door.

Back at the Poison Pub

Greed walked in with the bag slung over his shoulder, and plunked it on the floor.

"Sorry, when people like you have enemies, you have to keep a low profile." He opened the sack, and stood back. The tiny little kid he had kidnapped earlier hopped up, prepared to fight. Realizing his head hurt, he held it, wincing. "Ow!!!!Owowowowow!! Who the hell are you?!" he snapped, reaching out to grab Greed. The black skin that Greed has appeared around him at the contact. The kid cried out loudly. "Wha?! What's going on?! Where's my dad?! Where am I?!" he snapped, clapping his hands, attempting to do a transmutation while the shield was around him Greed smiled. "Don't know how to transmute in that form, do you?" he taunted.

Inside Mustang's Office

Mustang sighed as Lust moved. He felt her narrowed gaze on him and he looked at her. "Lust…I'll keep you posted." He said, his tone ordering her to leave. Lust's eyes sparked with something he thought was defiance, but she gave a stiff salute. He stood and smirked at her, while showing her out. "Of course…sir." She said in a low tone. Mustang laughed as she left then shut the door. He went back to his desk and sat down, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his throbbing temples. "Xenos…" he sighed, his headache pounding his head. Outside, Lust growled at the fact that Mustang hadn't cracked, sighed in disappointment. "Fuck. Well, off to Greed then. He might lead me in the right direction." She said as she headed out towards the front doors. She passed Saki, who stopped. "Oh, hello again Lust. Where ya going?" she asked. Lust glared at her, debating whether or not to snap. But because of the fact that she could kill her, Lust decided to be polite. "I'm off to speak with Greed II about some information Mustang gave me about my next assignment. I wish he could have found out more before having to send me on my way…I really get bugged when I don't have what I need. Maybe it's part of Alex Hawkeye's personality…Anyway, the Furher's office is open…go ahead. She said simply.

Greed's personal room

Greed smirked. "We have history, you know." He said quietly to the kid. The kid sneered at him. "Really?! Tell me!!!" he said, his tone of voice jumping to at least three octaves higher. "I'll tell you when you calm down." Greed said with a sigh. "Tell me…"

"History? Tell me do..." his voice has gone sadistic and slightly evil as a reaction from touching Greed. "Oh, please do..." Charlie said, his tone taking a sadistic turn while he looked at Greed. "Oh please tell me." He said again. Greed raised an eyebrow at this little development and sat down on the couch. "OK, I'm going to ignore the evil side of you trying to get out and get to the point. You are the most powerful alchemist in the world, apart from the fact that you are not born from a failed human transmutation. You are sorta…undead. Now, you have my power because I gave it to you. Also, you have other powers, which lie dormant within you. Part of your being is incomplete, as it needs the power of the other homunculi to make you unstoppable. Lust, Grudge, Wrath, the list goes on." Greed said. "Hmm… So is that why I have these arms?" Charlie asked, holding up his automailed arms.

Outside, Lust examined the perimeter of the pub. "Hm. My site of 'creation.' How…morbid." She said with a smirk before carefully entering. She saw Boris, and briefly nodded. "Greed is in the back, I take it?" she asked as she sat down gingerly on a barstool, smiling up at Boris cheekily, hiding her intentions. Getting irritated with her top, Lust took her nails and cut it, making her Arborous mark show. "I'm a homunculus, I should only hide it when I'm on the job. Not when I'm off." She mumbled to herself quietly. She stood up and barged into Greed's room, "Hey Greed, long time no see. Has your head gotten better in the last three months—Hellloo…who do we have here?" she asked, looking at the young boy in the room, "Is this who I think it is, Greed? Or are you playing games with me? She asked, glancing at Greed but focusing on the boy intently, she smiled at him.

Charlie's eyes bugged when the woman walked in. He noticed the mark above her chest, and couldn't help but notice how…generously endowed she was. When she spoke to him, she had leaned closer, basically flaunting her "valley". He gulped and forced himself to look at her. "Well hello there Talking Cleavage." He said. The right corner of her mouth twitched. "You need to learn some manners, young one." She growled sweetly. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "But then again, today's society doesn't have any manners…so I can't really judge." She said, moving over to a chair Greed had in his room and sitting down in it. Greed sighed. "Now, now; play nicely… Kid, you need to know who you are before we start. There are seven homunculi for each sin. Greed, Lust, etc, but you are the eighth." He said. Lust rolled her eyes. "Well thank you for giving me such an enthusiastic greeting, Greed. Here I thought my creator would be happy to see me." She said, holding her hand over her heart, acting as if she'd been hurt, even though she had no heart.

Lust stood and tilted her head in the kid's direction. "Exactly. I'm Lust, that's the greedy little Greed…and you must be the eighth homunculus, but I'm curious about you… Oh, Greed, that reminds me. I can't really dilly dally long. I have to speak with some other people before I'm dragged off again, so I'll only stay here for a bit longer…" she said, forgetting about her mission. Charlie looked deep in thought. "Eighth… well, I don't know what that's about, but eight comes after seven!" he said, grinning stupidly. "So, if you both have powers…what do you need me for and who do you need powers to fight against?" he asked. Greed was about to answer when a man with a lizard's tail burst into the room, his tail between his legs. "MR. GREEDY!" he said in a scared voice. Peeved, Greed turned to look at him. "Yes?" he asked coldly. "Big trouble! Grudge and Co. are here!" he said. Greed stood up and went into shield mode. Looking over at Lust, he smiled. "Lust, there's a back exit, leads to a tunnel that goes to your beloved Furher's office. Run and take Xenos with you." He said before turning to the kid. Charlie adopted his new name silently and looked Greed in the eyes. "Remember the names of people when you want to use the ability you absorbed. Arrogance, Spite, Xenos. Now, run!" Greed bellowed. Lust jumped out of her chair. "You want me to run away? Like hell I won't! I'll take down Grudge with you, you're forgetting Greed, I can use alchemy. It would be soo easy to blow him up." She said before his glare silenced her.

Lust took the kid by the wrist and walked over to the tunnel. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes cold fury. "I'll run and get some other alchemists. Don't die on me. I still have to interrogate you…" she said. She took one step, then another. Greed looked back after her. "Kid…remember this. You are the ultimate weapon. Your aim now is to make the other homunculi join you or be absorbed. Now, go." He said before pushing the two of them into a medium sized chute. Out in front, the bar bouncers took up defensive positions, preparing to fight. To be funny, Xenos smiled. "But your cleavage won't fit in the bloody shaft!!" he yelled at Lust.

Lust spat something that sounding like a string of profanities before she smacked Xenos over his head. "If you don't shut the hell up kid, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Get in the damn picture and RUN your ass to the fucking Furher's office. And DON'T piss him off… GO!" she snapped, pushing the midget further up the path, ignoring the urge to turn around and light Grudge into a big ball of blue flame. Lust ran ahead of the kid and grabbed his wrist, not having much patience as she yanked him along. "You're too slow." She muttered as she led the way.

Lust panted and found the exit shaft. She breathed a sigh of relief and yanked Xenos's arm so he stumbled to a clumsy halt in the furher's office. She was not far behind. She pushed him in front of her, tilting her head as she controlled her breathing. "I brought you the damn kid. Mustang, Saki…Grudge is attacking the Poison Pub…Help him. I'll stay here and protect the damn kid." She growled. She panted a couple more times before sighing and glaring at him. "GO! I need Greed alive, Mustang…I need to interrogate him." She said. Zane, who had merely looked up but readied himself to use alchemy raised an eyebrow. A thousand questions were running through his mind as he looked at the defiant Lust III. "Greed's down there, and Grudge is attacking for what though?" he asked before he looked at Xenos and made a silent 'Oh' movement with his head. "I can see that answers it," he said as he stood up. "If you see someone coming up there, and it ain't us, run as far away as you can. Grudge wants him, and we don't need him any more stronger." He said as he grabbed a lighter and made his way past Lust. As he passed, he looked at her. "Stay safe…" he whispered before vanishing down the passageway.

Xenos, who had crashed from his less than graceful landing into the room looked himself over. "Ouchies." He squealed before remembering what Greed had said to him. "Um…let's see…Arrogance…Arrogance…" he said before he looked down. "COOL!" He said. "Hm…my arms won't change. Well, we'll fix my arms!" he said as he clapped his hands. His body was invisible, Arrogance's little trick worked well. A red energy glows around him and his metal chest and one of his arms disappeared to be replaced with flesh ones. "Even cooler." He said as he began gliding in and out of Mustang's office wall. "Hey Cleavage! I fixed my arms…or one of them!!!" he cheered.

Lust looked where Mustang had left and rolled her eyes. She went over to his desk and sat down on it, putting her head in her hands. "I know Grudge wants to kill Xenos…and I know who to trust and not to trust…and I can stay safe. It's the kid you should worry about, Mustang." She whispered to herself while Xenos entertained himself with alchemy. _Maybe you should find a way to get me back in MY body. Mustang's mine, Lust, _Alex taunted. Lust growled in her head and Alex laughed. _Scary. Honestly, the only reason you're worried about him is because of me, _Alex said. Lust, annoyed, shut her out and heard Xenos make the cleavage remark. "Xenos, I'd prefer it if you'd call me by my real name. Not 'Cleavage'." She said, standing up. "Listen, I really want to go back and fight, but I have to stay here and watch you, so I'd rather you just sit down, and entertain yourself in your mind so I don't have to worry about you running off, or do I have to take you down to my place and lock you up?" she growled before taking a seat in Mustang's chair.

She sighed and stood again. Walking over to a window, she leaned against it and looked at the people passing. Realizing her Arborous mark was still in plain sight, she grabbed an abandoned jacket from the secretary's desk, threw it on, and zipped it up to cover her mark. "Human again…I wonder if that Xenos kid will ever remember." She whispered to herself as she glanced back at the kid through narrowed eyes. "Greed better not die." She finished. Xenos looked at her and tilted his head. "So what happens when I think my own name?" he asked. Thinking his own name, the sound of an explosion sounded and a red bolt of energy ripped through the office wall, and missed Lust by inches. "Uh-oh…" he said. Lust looked at where the blast had barely hit her before Xenos screamed. "Argh!" he screamed, hiding tears as he curls into a fetal position. Lust raised an eyebrow when he panted. "Something…was just born…Rage has come." He panted, his eyes glazed over. She jumped slightly and silently enjoyed watching him experience pain. "Don't think your own name. And next time, AIM dumbass!" she snapped, walking over to the kid. "…Here. Get up." She said, offering him her hand. "You're fine. And I'll speak with Rage when they get in my way. Don't worry about it." She said quietly.

Lust jumped when a lesser officer burst into the room. "Furher Must-Oh! Miss Hawkeye! Where's Furher Mustang? They asked. Lust twitched. "Running an errand with Saki. What can I do for you?" she asked. The officer seemed hesitant before opening his mouth. "A female is outside the building." They said. Lust narrowed her eyes and looked at Xenos. She muttered a curse before waiting. Sighing, Lust walked over to Xenos.

She picked up the kid and put him in the Furher's chair. "DON'T move from that chair. Don't leave this room, I want you to just spin in that chair until I get back. NO doing something you would regret. Am I clear?" she snapped. Xenos nodded. "Good. I'll be back in two shakes." She said. She walked out with the lesser officer, shutting the door quietly. She rounded her cold gaze on the officer. "I want guards outside this door, and outside the Furher's window until I get back with him." She growled. The lesser officer looked confused. "Why?" they asked. "He's a very close friend's child of the Furher. And is babysitting him. But the Furher got called away and put me in charge. Do you understand?" she lied. The officer nodded. "I'll get someone on it right away." They said. Lust nodded and headed out to the gate of the building. Back in the office, Xenos spun around. "Mustn't think anything…" he chanted to himself.

Outside the Central City State Building

The usually quiet, tall, wrought iron gates of the State Building were open, revealing a red headed woman with the familiar red eyes of a homunculus. Walking up to the building, she was putting on a regal act. "Miss!" an officer called. She ignored him and kept on walking. "Miss! Miss! You are not allowed in the State Building!" the officer called. She stopped dead and turned her cold gaze on him. "Well, I guess that's just too bad, isn't it." She stated. "Miss! You cannot enter! Please leave the premises!" the officer said. "Make me." She argued. "Someone! Quick! Get the Furher! Get Saki! Get Hawkeye! Yeah, get Blueflame Alchemist Alex Hawkeye!" the officer called. The red head raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me? You wouldn't like to see me when I'm angry." She warned slowly. The officer took one hesitant step back. "Who ARE you?" he commanded. She smirked and tilted her head. "That sir, is not important." She said as she continued on, daring anyone else to come close.

Lust walked out the front door and smiled mischievously when she saw the intruder. "Everyone, step back. I want everyone inside and away from the front doors and windows. This," she said, pointing at her opponent. "Could get messy." She finished, putting on her Alex Hawkeye routine. _That, Lust, was probably the biggest failure I've ever seen you perform. Congrats, _Alex thought in Lust's head. _Shut up, Alex_, Lust replied in her mind as the guards evacuated out of the vicinity, not wanting to be in the middle of Alex Hawkeye and her hail of bullets. She stretched and pulled out an ignition glove, pulling it on, she looked up at the woman with a sly smile. "So…what can I do for you?" she asked slowly.

Inside the Furher's Office

Xenos stood and looked outside, seeing Lust stretch and start to square up her opponent, he smiled in excitement. The red head, he could sense it, was Rage. Looking over at the front doors, he laughed to himself and opened the window. He kneeled onto the pane and estimated the jump. He jumped off and landed on the ground without any scratches. He straightened up and looked up at the open window. "That was easy." He said quietly before beginning his short walk over to Lust.

Back at the site of confrontation

Lust watched the red head closely, looking for a sign of weakness while holding her gloved hand by her mouth, which was curved in an elegant smile. _Looking for a weakness? That's not like you, usually, you like all of your other homunculi friends would just run your opponent through, in one way or another, _Alex taunted. Lust's smile quirked. _Remind me how you are invading my thoughts. I'm no where near Mustang, hun, _she growled back. _Simple, I may have loved Zane, but Terraforce, who is still inside that Xenos kid, was like a brother to me. We were a team. Terraforce, Zane, and me. Remember that, _Alex stated. Behind Lust, she felt a presence. She prepared for a fight on two fronts and stiffened. "Lust, don't hurt her." Xenos said. She jumped and cussed. Spinning around, she glared at Xenos through her furious gaze. "I told you to stay in the fucking office!" she snapped. Growling, she leveled her anger and turned to look at the red head. Xenos trotted past her towards the red head with a broad smile on his face. "Sup Rage?" He said with a grin on his face. Lust's gaze, which had been on Xenos's back flickered up to the red head then back to Xenos. "She's a homunculus?" she asked. Xenos turned back to look at Lust and nodded. "Yep." He said.

Rage cracked her neck. "Was that a threat to me earlier?" she asked. "And yes, I am Rage. You got a problem with that you old hag?" she asked, stepping back and anticipating a battle. "Or should I just use your name, Alex Hawkeye?" she said. Lust took a step and shielded Xenos with her body. She scanned the area for any military personnel, seeing no one, she smirked. "No…I'd prefer you not use that name." she said, laughing a bit and taking off the coat to show her tattoo. "…Because I'm one of you." She said, tossing her coat away. Rage didn't bother to look and see where the mark was. "Well, thank you for showing me your talking cleavage." She remarked. "You are…Lust I presume?" she asked, relaxing slightly. "Would you mind stepping aside? I think the kid here has a say in what goes on." She said. "Your presumption is correct. And I'd rather not step aside. I've been charged with this brat until further notice. Unless you have some meaning, but I'd have to speak with the Furher first." Lust retorted. Rage raised an eyebrow. "Your Furher? What does he have to do with this? Did you and this stupid military get him in danger?" she asked. Lust's eyes sparked in fury and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Lust, swallowing her anger, let the corner of her lip twitch, holding back a murderous smile. "Xenos, the eight homunculus, is in trouble yes. But I'm doing everything in my power to protect him, and so is the Furher." She replied. Rage raised an eyebrow. "Am I sensing a battle that a battle is occurring?" she asked, hoping to get into it. "Anyway…where is your Furher anyway? Is he in his office? Shouldn't we be speaking with him about the safety of this child?" she asked. Xenos, who had been intrigued by the conversation, finally found a little input sign with his name on it. "Um…a) the 'talking cleavage' thing is my line and b)… Am I a part of this conversation? And c)," he said, before walking over to Rage. "You are lookin good baby!" he said. Lust raised an eyebrow and let a smile play across her lips. She watched as Xenos pranced over to Rage and hit on her, while trying to hold back laughter.

Upon regaining composure, she looked at Xenos, then at Rage. What's your line, kid? And you are a part of this conversation. But it's my job to protect you…and Rage may be out of your league, but hey, go for it." She said before sauntering over to Rage and Xenos. "And the Furher is not in his office. He's in the Underground City, fighting alongside Greed II, and another alchemist; Saki, against Grudge. I've been charged with the kid, and making sure nothing goes straight to hell until he returns. I was also on a mission to find you, but the rest of it can wait until Mustang gets back. And you needn't worry about his safety. I'm perfectly capable of snapping anyone's neck if they get to close to him, and…" Lust said before leaning over to Rage's left ear. "…He's not really a child. More like a mix of two or three people. We don't know what the hell happened, but one of the people was the Furher's friend and he wants to find out what's up with Xenos…so we are protecting him and monitoring him until we get some more information." She finished quietly, Xenos not hearing a word of it.

Rage smiled sweetly at Xenos, laying her right hand on the left side of his face. "Xenos…you're very cute. Can we at least manage not to suck my tits? You are quite short." She said with a small chuckle. "Besides, you don't want me. I'm older than you." She finished. After that comment, Rage leaned over to Lust and gave her a serious look. "Then how old is the kid really? Do we add the ages of all the people he was or is, or what?" she asked. Lust smiled and tried to hide her snort of disgust, but failed. "If I remember correctly form when my old persona's memory, the 'base' as I like to call it," she began. _I AM NO "BASE"! I AM ALEX HAWKEYE, _Alex snapped. Ignoring the comment, Lust sighed. "Was in his twenties. I'm pretty sure. I'd have to check back on that." She whispered. "And the other 'base' was a homunculi…he was about five hundred or something… I think." She finished. _Oh…you're talking about Terraforce. When's he coming back you lustful bitch,_ Alex asked coldly. _Ask Xenos, _Lust replied quietly in her mind. Rage raised an eyebrow and glance at Xenos skeptically. "So…he's legal?" she joked. At Lust's look of utter revulsion she laughed and ruffled his hair. "I don't know…he's kinda cute." She said. Lust rolled her eyes. "Focus." She said.

Chuckling, Lust looked at Xenos. "Who knows if he's legal. Wanna find out?" she said after a minute of thought. "Here, can you grab my jacket? I sort of can't turn around and expose myself. I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile when I'm on duty…and then we can go into the Furher's office. And don't worry, no one would dare question Alex Hawkeye. One of the many benefits of being 'Mustang's supposed phantom lover'." She said with a laugh. Rage shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out. One… two… three licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop!" she replied, handing Lust her coat. "I ain't putting this on you…I am no lezzy." She said.

Lust took the coat, leering at Rage. She shrugged into it and zipped it up, then turned. Grabbing Xenos on the shoulder, she kept looking straight ahead. "Let's go." She said as she pushed him back towards the building. Rage, when she entered the building, glared at everyone. "WHAT?!" She snapped, getting mad with everyone who was staring at her. As she walked beside Lust, she got more irritated when passersby saluted Lust and gaped at her. "Is there a PROBLEM with me that I should know about?!" she shrieked at a young officer, who was pink in the face. "N-no! It's just…" they stammered. Rage towered over the officer. "What?" she snarled. The officer gulped. "You're pretty…and causing a lot of attention." They told her. Lust raised an eyebrow at Rage, wondering what was with humans. "You have about two seconds before I kill you in this hallway, where you stand. Get out of my sight." Rage sighed. The officer spun and trotted off. "Damn it. I hate attention. Did no one bother to teach you loser officials some manners? It's rude to stare. I know I'm hot, but still!" she gloated, flipping her red hair.

Lust glared at Rage, tired of her attitude. "Be quiet." She ordered. "Unless you want someone attacking you." She muttered harshly. _Like you? You would kill one of your own, _Alex asked. Lust nodded in her head before another officer ran up. "Miss Hawkeye! Do you know this woman?" the officer asked as he walked by, giving a stiff salute. He was holding files. "Yes, I know her. She's a close friend of mine and the Furher's. Do not give her any trouble." Lust said as she passed the officer and led the way to the Furher's office.

Lust walked into the Furher's office, dragging Xenos with her. "Sit in the chair, and wheel around for a bit. We aren't leaving this room for a bit and if you move, I will beat your scrawny ass. Am I clear?" she said. Xenos glared up at her and nodded. "As anything…" he said, his eyes were purple and slitted, while his teeth looked oddly cat like. "…So… How are you two," he said, pointing at Rage and Lust. "Gonna act? Gonna go help Greed?" he asked. Lust raised an eyebrow and glanced at Rage. Rage's eyes glinted angrily. "How are we," she began, before walking up to him and towering over him. "Going to… act? Help…Greed? Are you out of your mind? Why would I do that?" Rage snapped. Lust's eyes flared with anger and she curled her lip in disgust. _That Rage doesn't seem to like Greed II… Maybe you should go it alone, _Alex said. Lust rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to help him, Greed is my creator." She reminded Xenos. "Rage…what are we going to do? I want to help but I can't leave him alone, Mustang would kill me if Xenos got hurt." Lust added, turning her still angry gaze on Rage.

"Who's the better fighter? Me? Or you?" Rage countered, calming herself slightly. "Who ever isn't the better fighter," she said quietly. "Should stay with the kid." She finished. "You don't know who you're up against, Rage. I'd be sending you to a fight you don't even know about. I should probably go, and drag the kid along but there's the person I'm going to fight, who wants to kill Xenos, but that would mean killing us all. Besides, Mustang would probably kill you on sight." Lust whispered dismally, hanging her head. She slammed her fist into a wall and bit her lip. "DAMMIT!" she yelled.

Rage sighed. "Then I'll watch over his ass and protect him." Rage said, pointing at Xenos. "Damn… I really want to FIGHT!" she said as she punched a wall, making a hole. Her eyes bugged and she looked at Lust. "Oops. Am I going to pay for that?" she asked. Lust sighed and took up a post on the window, leaning against it. "I don't know." She muttered. "…Maybe I'll talk to Mustang when I can about it. All I can really do is sit here and wait." She said. Rage pouted her lips. "Hm…we need Xenos apparently. I am 'inexperienced' in the area of fighting apparently and you have been sworn to protect his ass. The way I see it is screw the system, leave him with me. I'll protect him. And you can protect this Mustang of yours." Rage said without looking at Xenos.

Lust looked at Rage, debating whether of not to trust her. She pushed herself off the window, and straightened up. "I can trust Saki and Mustang. And I have to have faith in Mustang…for multiple reasons." She said quietly while Alex, inside Lust's head, squealed happily. _That's right. Of course you have to trust him. The side of me in you still 'loves' him. You have to protect him, AND Xenos if you ever want ME out of YOUR head, _Alex chirped. Xenos, rolling his eyes, focused and used Arrogance's power to become incorporeal and sink through the floor. Rage rounded on him, looking at his head. "DUDE! KID! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! OR UP HERE! WHATEVER!" Rage shouted, ignoring Lust. She strode over to where Xenos should have been. "If you don't get your ASS UP HERE, I SWEAR you will live to regret my vengeance!" she snapped. Lust's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Xenos, if you don't get your ass up here, and you get killed, I'll drag you back from hell and KILL YOU AGAIN." She shouted. Rage hissed and punched the wall again. "Damn." She said.

Lust's eyes trailed over to the tunnel Zane and Saki had disappeared in, figuring the fight was still going on…

The Poison Pub

After a long, strained trip down the tunnel and making sure Saki would be alright in the fight, Zane finally saw the light from the pub. "Finally! The bloody pub!" he muttered. "Did you say something, sir?" Saki asked quietly. Zane shook his head. "No, nothing. Just…focus." He said. Saki nodded slowly before he turned to look forward. "He just misses Alex Hawkeye…they were probably really, really close." He heard her whisper to herself. He looked down, ashamed that he hadn't been able to stop her, or understand why Lust had control of her body. _I promise…I'll find a way to get you back, my love,_ he thought to himself. As he emerged out of the hole, he went and stood next to Geed. "We have some visitors arriving. Let's give them a warm welcome." Greed said. Looking at Saki, Mustang smirked. "Think we can do that?" he asked. Saki smirked back at him and lifted her chin. "Definitely." She said. Zane took out his lighter and lit it, then, he burnt a symbol on the door and stepped back to the wall.

Grudge's attack force entered the pub. Grudge smiling with an evil smile. "Hello gentlemen." He said, his voice dripping with etiquette, yet the sarcasm was still there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, looking at Boris, who snorted. He sighed and put on a face that looked like disgust. "That is…before I crush you slugs!" he shouted. The bouncers looked at one another and shrugged. "You're expected. Boss apparently has business to do with you fine…gentlemen. He would like to propose a deal which will involve no bloodshed. If you would be so kind as to follow me." Boris said, signaling for the another bouncer to open the door. "Mr. Greed expresses his deepest thanks that you came. Hear his proposition before you make any hasty decisions." He advised. Saki and Zane looked up as Grudge entered, and Mustang stiffened.

Mustang blamed him. Blamed Grudge for Alex's transformation into a homunculus. Albeit, a fine specimen with a fucked up mind. He looked at Saki, who seemed worried. "Don't do something rash, sir." She mouthed. He nodded, knowing he couldn't act too soon. "We are going to try and settle this peacefully first, then, if everything hits the fan, we do as much damage as possible." He ordered. Saki nodded confidently and turned her cold gaze on Grudge, but Mustang noticed how her hands were in tight fists. She was aiming to kill this time. Mustang looked and saw Jack. "Traitor." He muttered. Jack grinned at Mustang and dipped his head respectfully. "Grudge had…the better benefits, mate." He said. Mustang growled and spat a cuss at him.

Back at the Furher's office

Lust sighed and walked over to the tunnel. Looking back at Rage, her eyes were cold and malicious. "I'll be back." she said, her voice chopping her sentence into bone chilling parts. She turned, took a deep breath, her eyes glazing over to the darker color they were supposed to be and whipped out her alchemy glove. She descended the stairs without looking back. Xenos rose back up and looked at Rage. He thought of Spite, and his very brief existence. "Go stop Lust. I'm going to help Greed. Keep Lust out of the way. She's been good to me, but I need to do this alone." He ordered.

Rage, looking a bit possessed, looked back at Xenos. "Don't. Do. This." She pleaded, not going to follow orders as he stood and walked over to the tunnel. She dove for him, but he easily evaded her. "You can't go alone!" she yelled after him.

Back at the Poison Pub

Lust's breath was slow and even. Dangerous and toxic, so when she spoke, it would sting. She flipped her hair and pulled out the other ignition glove and walked down into view of the boys. She looked across and felt Alex tense. _GRUDGE! ...Jack?! What the fuck is going on, _Alex demanded. _I don't know. But I'll find out for you, _Lust replied. She put on a fake smile. "Sorry I'm late for the party boys." She said as she pulled on the glove and stepped into view, her tone was distant, ready for battle. Mustang heard Alex's familiar "Back the FUCK off or I will burn you to a crisp" voice, and knew she was still in there. He smiled for a moment before she looked at him. He tilted his head as she approached him and stood on his right side. Alex's place. "Xenos disappeared. I don't know where he went, but I'm going to burn Grudge to a crisp, and I dare you to try and make me move." She whispered, before looking at him with a burning desire to kill. He shrugged. "As long as he stays put, I think he'll be fine…and they are making the first move." He whispered back. Lust nodded and focused on the opposing force.

Saki raised her head even higher, her eyes narrowing even further. "Well, then they should hurry up. I have things to do." She said, looking at her partners. Lust raised her head and chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Really? I'm ready for the action to start. Can't I burn Grudge to a disgusting, bloody heap of flesh yet?" she asked, reveling in the thought, glancing at Saki and then at Mustang. She sighed and cracked her knuckles, then her back and neck. "Come on Grudge, I want to take you out. I promised Alex." She whispered. Mustang heard her and stared, disbelievingly. _ALEX?! You're there?! Come out, _He shouted in his mind. Behind the trio, easy footfalls were heard. Lust twitched. "Hey guys." Xenos said with a grin.


End file.
